The Green Leaves of Everfree
by Nordryd
Summary: **Sequel to Before You** Camp Everfree is here, and a certain couple couldn't be more excited. Coppermane's thrilled to be with his friends and princess in a different setting, and Fluttershy is looking forward to being out in nature with her prince. Though, while there, the couple may encounter the biggest obstacle of their relationship yet.
1. Welcome to Camp Everfree

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.1: Welcome to Camp Everfree

"No! STOP!"

"Twilight, wake up!" Sunset said, nudging Twilight awake.

"We can't stop, silly!" Pinkie Pie said. "We're not there yet."

"Twilight… um… could you please be quiet?" Fluttershy asked. "You'll wake him up."

Twilight looked in Fluttershy's lap to see her boyfriend, Coppermane, sound asleep as she brushed his hair.

"Oh, sorry," Twilight said, blushing.

"Did he not sleep well last night?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said. "I guess he didn't. I don't mind, though. He's so cute when he's asleep!"

The girls giggled. It always made them smile to see their best friend be so affectionate towards her boyfriend.

"Now, who's ready for Camp Everfree?" Principal Celestia exclaimed.

Fluttershy heard a loud snort from Coppermane, and looked down to see that he was awake.

"Wh-Wha—" Coppermane stammered. "What's going on?"

"Hi, sleepyhead," Fluttershy said, brushing his hair.

"Oh, hi," Coppermane said, rubbing his eyes. "Um… where am I?"

Fluttershy giggled. "On the bus to Camp Everfree, silly."

"Oh yeah," Coppermane said. He groaned as he sat up in his seat. He sat upright, and shook his head to try and give himself a little jolt.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Coppermane said, rubbing his eyes. "Just really tired for some reason."

"Maybe we can go for a walk when we get there?" Fluttershy suggested. "I'm sure that would help wake you up."

"Maybe," Coppermane said.

"I'm so excited!" Fluttershy said.

"Me too," Coppermane said, "Even though I might not look like it."

Fluttershy noticed Coppermane starting to nod off again.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" Fluttershy asked.

"Please?" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled, giving him a peck before patting her lap.

Coppermane didn't waste a second. He laid back down in his girlfriend's lap. Almost immediately upon laying down, his eyes closed, and he allowed the clutches of sleep take him over again.

Fluttershy snickered as she brushed Coppermane's soft hair.

"Sweet dreams, my prince," Fluttershy said.

"Is it me, or does he seem really out of it today?" Sunset asked.

"I guess he just didn't sleep well last night," Fluttershy said. "I'm sure he'll be fine once we get there."

Sunset smiled. "I trust you to take care of him."

Fluttershy blushed as she continued to brush her boyfriend's hair. She watched the scenery zoom by as she comforted her sleepy prince.

* * *

"Coppermane," Fluttershy said, nudging him.

A snort indicated that Coppermane was awake.

"What? Huh? Where's Fluttershy? Where are we?" Coppermane stammered.

Fluttershy laughed. "I'm right here, silly. And we've arrived!"

Coppermane groaned. "That means I have to get up?"

Fluttershy nodded. "C'mon, sleepyhead. I'll give you a kiss if you walk off the bus with me."

Before she knew it, Coppermane was up and at 'em.

" _That_ was quick," Fluttershy said, raising an eyebrow.

Coppermane blushed majorly. "Well… I-I really want a kiss…"

Fluttershy giggled, giving him a hug. "You're so cute."

Coppermane chuckled. "When did you get so sassy?"

Fluttershy blushed, nuzzling his chest before walking off the bus with him. And, as promised, Fluttershy gave Coppermane a big kiss. Truth is, she would've kissed him either way. There were very few things she loved more than giving her prince kisses.

They took a look around, and found themselves enraptured. Forests as far as the eye could see, complemented by a clear, blue lake and cool green grass. The sun shined brightly, filling the lake with gold, and not a cloud could be seen.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy said.

"Sure is," Coppermane said.

"I can't wait until we have our first nature walk," Fluttershy said.

"Hey, Fluttershy? Can you give me a hand?" Coppermane called, struggling with his things.

"Oh! Coming!" Fluttershy said. Coppermane handed her one of his duffel bags, and he carried everything else.

"Thanks," Coppermane said. "I guess I overpacked a little."

"It's okay. I'm happy to help," Fluttershy said. "What do you think Camp Everfree looks like at sundown?"

"I bet it looks gorgeous," Coppermane said.

"I can only imagine how romantic it'll be," Fluttershy said.

Before anything else could be said, a piercing sound rang throughout camp, and a voice came over the megaphone.

"Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that'd be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"

Coppermane rubbed his ear. "Ow…"

"We should follow everyone," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane gave her a nod, and held his hand out. Fluttershy smiled and accepted his hand, their fingers weaving together effortlessly before walking towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me," Gloriosa said.

Coppermane walked over to the guys' line to get his tent assignment, having to separate from Fluttershy for a moment so she could get hers as well. As he stood in line, he couldn't help himself from stealing glances at his princess. Could she be any cuter in her outdoor clothes? Then again, Fluttershy is _always_ cute.

Apparently she had the same idea, because she glanced over at him, and their eyes met. Reflexively, Coppermane darted away, but when he looked back up Fluttershy was giggling, only making him blush. Surprising Coppermane a bit, Fluttershy struck a cute pose, leaning on her hip and placing her hand on her waist. She blew him kiss before giving him a sexy wink.

The air around Coppermane felt much warmer all of a sudden. Fluttershy sure knew how to drive him crazy. He saw her giggle, probably because how red his face is.

"Hey, the line's moving," someone behind him said.

Coppermane looked to see that the line in front of him was gone, and Gloriosa was just standing there with a quizzical look on her face.

"Sorry," Coppermane said, rushing up to Gloriosa.

"Something on your mind?" Gloriosa asked.

"Nah, I just got… distracted, that's all," Coppermane said. Not even waiting for a response, he reached in and pulled an assignment card out.

He noticed Fluttershy waiting in the middle, and rushed up to her.

"What'd you get?" Coppermane asked.

"I got Amethyst," Fluttershy said. "What about you?"

Coppermane bit his lip. "Um… I got Peridot."

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no… so… we _won't_ be sleeping together?"

Coppermane sighed. "Guess not."

"Aww…" Fluttershy said.

"Y'know, something tells me they wouldn't want co-ed tents," Coppermane said.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane blushed. "Well… I mean… so people don't do… what _we_ did a few weeks ago…"

Fluttershy's face flushed bright red. "Oh… _that_."

"I mean, not that I was thinking about… _that_ ," Coppermane said.

"Oh… um… m-me neither," Fluttershy said, twirling her hair.

They made eye contact with each other, and both chuckled at the adorable sight of their significant other blushing.

"I… I still can't believe we… _did_ it, y'know?" Coppermane said. "It's just crazy to think about."

"Yeah," Fluttershy murmured, playing with her hands. "But… I'm happy it happened. It felt… right."

Coppermane smiled and pulled Fluttershy into a big kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled away, and Fluttershy's eyes were filled with light.

"I'm glad it happened too," Coppermane said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I love making you feel good."

Fluttershy smiled. "Me too. It's just… I was hoping you could sleep with me. Not like _that_ , but… y'know…"

"I get it," Coppermane said. "Don't worry. We'll know where our tents are, and you're always welcome to call or text me if you need anything, as per usual."

Fluttershy's heart did a pirouette when he winked at her. She lifted her head to give him a tender kiss.

"This week is going to be so much fun!" Fluttershy said.

"I know," Coppermane said. "Let's get our luggage put away. Sooner we hear those safety rules, the sooner they'll turn us loose."

Fluttershy nodded, and gave Coppermane one more kiss before walking hand-in-hand to the Amethyst tent to get her things put away.

* * *

"It's going to be getting dark soon," Principal Celestia said.

"Everyone gather by the fire pit to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa said.

"S'MORES!" Pinkie cheered.

The campers gathered around the fire pit, watching in awe as the sun set behind the trees.

Pinkie Pie had plenty of marshmallows for everyone, of all colors as well. They expected nothing less from the sweets-loving party girl.

The sun was just sinking below the trees as everyone roasted marshmallows and chatted amongst each other. Fluttershy sat in Coppermane's lap as he held her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Fluttershy had two marshmallows on her skewer. One for herself, and another for her loving boyfriend. She didn't even need the fire to stay warm as long as Coppermane was here.

"I think the marshmallows are getting a bit charred," Coppermane said.

"Oopsie!" Fluttershy said, withdrawing the skewer from the flames. They both had a layer of brown over them. "Um… sorry…"

"No, it's fine," Coppermane said. "I was just warning you. They look perfect." He tried reaching for the box of graham crackers next to him, but he couldn't reach them with Fluttershy in his lap. "Um… Fluttershy… would you mind…?"

"Oh, sorry!" Fluttershy said, reluctantly getting off his lap, sitting next to him.

Coppermane smiled and gave Fluttershy a peck before reaching for the graham crackers, along with the chocolate while he was at it. He held a graham cracker square with some chocolate to Fluttershy, and she placed one marshmallow on it. Coppermane handed that s'mores to Fluttershy, and kept the second one he made for himself. They were about to bite into their own s'mores, until they made eye contact. Smiling at each other, Fluttershy fed her s'mores to Coppermane, and vice versa. They took a bite simultaneously, and the marshmallow oozed out onto their mouths, making them laugh. Some chocolate got on Fluttershy's lip, making her giggle. Coppermane smiled and gave Fluttershy a peck. Not surprisingly, her lips tasted like chocolate.

"Hey," Coppermane said.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy asked.

"I love you."

Fluttershy blushed and gave Coppermane a kiss. "I love you too."

They finished off each other's s'mores, and gave each other another peck before returning to cuddling. They didn't even notice Rarity was telling a story at the moment.

"…And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks… with a burgundy dress!" Rarity said, with a scream. She looked around the fire, and nobody looked impressed. "Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!" She tried another scream, but still nothing. She scoffed and gave up.

Coppermane chuckled. "The same color family, Fluttershy," he whispered, making Fluttershy giggle.

Vice Principal Luna cleared her throat. "Anyone else have a spooky story?"

"I have one," Timber Spruce said. "But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. _That's_ how scary it is!"

Fluttershy gasped, and immediately hopped into Coppermane's lap.

"Oh, dear," she whimpered, holding Coppermane tight.

Coppermane chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fluttershy, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I've got you," Coppermane said.

Timber Spruce cleared his throat. "It's time I told you about… the legend of Gaea Everfree."

* * *

"…so if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is… _Gaea Everfree!_ "

As if on cue, a big shadow emerged from the trees, causing everyone to scream.

The silhouette came into the light, revealing itself as only Gloriosa.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asked.

"I… took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night," Gloriosa said. "But no one else should do it without a guide, 'kay? Alright, everybody. Time to head to your tents."

Coppermane tried to move, but there was a Fluttershy still in his lap, tightly squeezing him. She looked rather shaken.

"Um… Fluttershy?" Coppermane said, or at least tried to. She was squeezing him rather hard.

"Oh," Fluttershy squeaked, relaxing her embrace. "Sorry, Coppermane. I guess that story got to me."

"Why?" Applejack asked. "It can't be real."

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash said. "We've dealt with magical creatures already. What if Gaea Everfree is some creature that got booted from Equestria into this world? That's what happened with the Sirens."

Applejack shrugged. "Sounded like Timber was just tryin' to scare us. At least… I hope. I don't want camp to be ruined by some other magical creature."

"I agree," Rarity said. "First the fall formal, then the musical showcase, the Friendship Ga—" She stopped when she noticed Twilight looking a bit down. "But… everything turned out alright, of course."

Twilight sighed. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm a little tired." She walked on her own back to her tent.

"Maybe try _not_ bringing up the Friendship Games?" Sunset asked. "I think she's still sensitive about it."

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared with her mouth full. "Our lips are sealed!" she said (or at least tried to).

"Good night, everyone," Sunset said, following Twilight.

Everyone else said good night to each other, but Coppermane and Fluttershy walked hand-in-hand back to the tents for as long as they could.

They arrived at the point where they had to part. The Amethyst tent was right next to them, while the Peridot tent was further down.

"I guess this is it for the day," Coppermane said.

"I guess," Fluttershy said. "I still wish we could sleep together."

"I know," Coppermane said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it'll be okay. It's just for the night, right?"

"But… I'll miss you," Fluttershy whimpered.

Coppermane sighed. "I'll miss you too. But tomorrow we'll be able to do all those activities we suggested at the courtyard."

Fluttershy smiled when she felt Coppermane lift her chin up to look at him. His brown eyes were so wonderful.

"You're right," Fluttershy said. She lifted her hands to cup his face. "Just for the night."

Coppermane pulled her closer. "Just for the night."

Coppermane leaned in for a tender kiss, and Fluttershy melted in his arms. He pulled away, and she was graced with his amazing brown eyes again.

"Good night, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Good night, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "I'll be dreaming about you."

Fluttershy blushed, lifting her hand to give her prince another kiss before it was officially time to part. Coppermane began walking off, but Fluttershy kept her grip on his hand. She felt his hand slowly slip out of hers as he walked to his tent. When their hands parted, Coppermane turned his head, continuing to walk.

Fluttershy stood still, just watching her prince as he walked away. The moonlight shined so wonderfully on his coppery hair. She also loved how he looked in shorts. It took a lot of convincing to get him to wear them, and he looked so cute in them. Coppermane was just the cutest guy ever! How did she get so lucky?

Fluttershy turned and walked inside her tent. She walked over to her bed and let out a heavy sigh, preparing her for a night of sleeping alone without her prince's arms around her.

"Psst! Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy flinched. She went to the tent entrance to investigate, and parted the tarp to see…

"Coppermane?" She noticed he had his backpack on him.

"You know what? Screw the rules. I want to sleep with you tonight," Coppermane said. "I mean… if you're cool with that."

A big smile grew on Fluttershy's face as she gave Coppermane a big hug. "Of course!"

Coppermane chuckled as he returned her hug. "Sorry, Fluttershy. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, holding him tight. She pulled back and was met with a big kiss from Coppermane.

"Y'know… I'll admit… I got a little frightened by that story too," Coppermane said. "I mean… Gaea Everfree could be real considering everything that's happened."

Fluttershy bit her lip, whimpering a little. "I know. Wh-What if she walks around here in the middle of the night?"

Coppermane smirked and gave her a peck. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. No matter what, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Fluttershy smiled, feeling his tender words caress her heart.

"I love you," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart.

Coppermane smiled, brushing her hair out of her face before giving her a peck.

"I love you too," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy gave her prince another peck before leading him into her tent. Coppermane was here to keep her safe through the night. She was sure to get a good night's sleep now.

She couldn't wait to do camp activities with him tomorrow.

* * *

 **This chapter might not have been that great, but it was purely to set the stage for everyone. I have to make things work with the movie, so it might be a little awkward. Just bear with me, and it'll get better. I won't spoil what's coming up, but things will get interesting. Particularly when we're past the scope of the movie. Until then, it might be a rocky start.**

 **And I know I took dialogue directly from the movie. I didn't know what else to do. It has to make sense somehow, right? I tried to paraphrase some of it, but I did take things directly. Forgive me, Hasbro!**

 **But nevertheless, the next installment of Coppermane & Fluttershy's story has begun. Follow the story to be notified of when I update.**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace!**


	2. A Little Piece of Me

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.2: A Little Piece of Me

"Coppermane… Coppermane, wake up."

Coppermane groaned, letting out a mighty yawn and stretching his limbs out. He rubbed the rocks and crust out of his eyes before slowly opening them, and what he saw was beautiful. The sun shined brightly through the tent, perfectly eclipsed by his gorgeous princess. The light formed a funnel of rays around her pretty face, making her look like the angel she was.

"Oh… hey," he murmured. "What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you, Coppermane, but I couldn't help myself," Fluttershy said, taking Coppermane's hand. "It's just so beautiful outside, and I want to share it with you."

Coppermane looked and saw Fluttershy's tent-mate, DJ Pon-3, still asleep with her signature headphones on.

"Wait… what time is it?" Coppermane asked.

"Only about 6:30," Fluttershy said.

" _6:30?_ "

"I know it's early for you, Coppermane, but it's just so beautiful outside," Fluttershy said, squeezing his hand. "The sun is barely coming out, the sunlight is painting the lake with gold, the sky is full of colors, the grass is shiny with dew, the air is crisp, and all the adorable little woodland creatures are just now coming out of their cute little homes. It's all so gorgeous and… romantic! I was going to go on a nature walk, and I want you to come with me, Coppermane."

Coppermane let out a big yawn. "Um… well…"

"Please, Coppermane?" Fluttershy cooed. "I want to show you how beautiful nature is. I'll be your field guide. I'll show you everything. Please?"

Fluttershy whimpered and Coppermane felt his heart beat faster when she pouted her bottom lip and squeezed his hand while looking at him with those big teal eyes. Her puppy-dog face. Coppermane bit his lip. She was _way_ too good at that.

"Well… okay. How can I say no to that face?"

Fluttershy gasped, and smiled big. "Yay!" she squeaked, giving Coppermane a big hug.

Coppermane was taken a bit by surprise when Fluttershy almost yanked him out of the bed. Thankfully, the jolt was enough to wake him up a little bit more. Fluttershy dragged him out into the sunlight, the sudden light hurting his eyes a little bit. He averted his gaze for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Once he could see clearly, his breath was taken by what he saw.

It was exactly like Fluttershy described. Dew-covered grass, golden lake, colorful sky, crisp air, and the sound of birds chirping.

"Wow…" Coppermane said.

"I know! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fluttershy said, swooning over the vista.

"You weren't kidding," Coppermane said.

"C'mon, Coppermane! There's so much to see!"

"Okay, I— WHOA!"

Fluttershy practically yanked Coppermane with her into the foliage. Fluttershy led Coppermane aimlessly through the woods, her head darting every which way to take in everything.

Coppermane just followed along for the ride. Whenever the sound of an animal echoed, Fluttershy was quick to investigate.

"Aww, aren't the squirrels just adorable?" Fluttershy squealed.

Coppermane chuckled. Watching Fluttershy go gaga over animals was one of the cutest things ever. She would even explain some of the habits of each individual creature they came across. Coppermane listened intently. He had perhaps the most adorable field guide in the world.

They continued walking for a while before they eventually reached the main camp grounds again. Surprisingly, Coppermane wasn't tired at all. An early morning nature walk with his princess was exactly what he needed to wake up.

Fluttershy led Coppermane to the dock where she invited him to sit next to her. He gladly obliged, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, look at the duckies!" Fluttershy squeaked.

Coppermane chuckled, giving her a squeeze. "They sure are cute."

The sun was now almost completely above the trees. The sky colored the lake with a deep blue, and the wind created a symphony of small waves. Coppermane and Fluttershy just sat on the side of the dock, taking it all in as they cuddled.

"Coppermane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for walking with me," Fluttershy said. "It was wonderful."

Coppermane smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "The pleasure was mine. I love you."

Fluttershy gave him a nuzzle. "I love you too."

* * *

Mid-day. Sandalwood and Ditzy Doo crashed into the bridge earlier after the wind picked up, destroying everyone's hard work, and some strange dust in the water was raising concern. The principals and counselors assured everyone that there was nothing to worry about, but everyone remained skeptical.

Nevertheless, camp activities carried on, and everyone went to do their own thing to their heart's content.

"I think I'm gonna help rebuild the bridge," Coppermane said. "I could use a little exercise."

"Okay," Fluttershy said. "I was going to go bake with Pinkie Pie."

"Sounds like fun," Coppermane said. "You'll save some cookies for me, right?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Of course!"

"Sweet," Coppermane said. "So… I guess I'll see you later, then?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Have fun. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Coppermane said.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane smiled, taking her hand, and just going right in for the kiss. Fluttershy closed her eyes as her prince's sweet lips touched hers.

As their lips made contact, a spark of energy surged in their hearts. The jolt caused the couple to break the kiss and stare at each other, their faces conveying mutual shock.

"D-Did you feel that?" Coppermane asked, feeling around his heart.

Fluttershy felt around her heart too. "I-I don't know. What did you feel?"

"Like… something in my heart… right as we kissed…" Coppermane said.

"Then… yes, I felt it too," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane had a quizzical look on his face. He leaned in for another kiss, but he and Fluttershy both kept their eyes open to watch for anything anomalous. To their amazement, their lips touched, the same feeling stirred again, and they saw the cause.

As they kissed, a pink chain formed at each of their hearts, and their hands began to glow. The chains travelled through the air until they found the other half. The chains touched, and formed a link between their hearts. Slowly, their eyes began to close as the blissful sound of synchronized heartbeats rang in their ears. Coppermane pulled Fluttershy close, her lips tasting sweeter than ever. He could feel her magic flowing into him, as well as his own going into her.

Fluttershy melted in Coppermane's arms as she experienced one of the most intimate kisses she's ever had. She could feel magic radiating from Coppermane's lips, filling her heart with joy. The magic channeled through their kiss, dazzling their lips with ecstasy. Suddenly, all was right in the world.

Coppermane pulled away, and the chain linking their hearts faded, as well as the glow between their hands. They looked at each other, and could see mutual wonder.

"Wow…" they both murmured.

"What just happened?" Coppermane asked.

"I-I don't know," Fluttershy said. She tried something and placed her hand on Coppermane's heart. Immediately, she could feel Coppermane's heartbeat, perfectly synchronized with her own.

Fluttershy looked into Coppermane's eyes, and as she did so, she felt strange energy flowing through her. Coppermane lifted his hand to touch hers. Supernatural energies seemed to flow like a river between them. They could feel it.

"Coppermane…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy couldn't help herself. She leaned in to give her prince another kiss, and it was as if the river of energy flowed more rapidly as their lips touched.

She pulled back, and pulled Coppermane into a big hug, her mouth curled up into a big smile.

"I love you so much," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest.

Coppermane held her tight in his arms, kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

They held each other for a moment before finally going their separate ways, but not before sharing one more peck, causing the link to form for a split-second between them.

They smiled at each other one more time before separating for real. Both of them had a big day to look forward to.

* * *

"You're not the only one with a new kind of magic!" Sunset said. "This is great!"

"No, it's not!" Twilight said. "Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other! Why is this happening? I don't—"

"Hi, girls!" Gloriosa said, coming out of nowhere. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Uh… Applejack just fell into the lake," Twilight said.

"Oh no!" Gloriosa cried. "She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I've got this!"

Suddenly a loud shriek echoed throughout the camp.

Twilight and Sunset recognized that cry.

"Fluttershy?"

Not wasting another second, they immediately ran to the source of the scream. They arrived at the kitchen building, and opened the door to see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in the middle of a rather dirty-looking kitchen, as if a cake ingredient bomb had detonated.

"What happened?!" Sunset beckoned.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said. "We were just decorating cookies and—"

"And I was all, 'You need more sprinkles!'" Pinkie said, "'And _you_ need more sprinkles!'"

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff," Sunset said.

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!"

Pinkie tossed sprinkles onto the counter and they spontaneously combusted, blasting cake ingredients everywhere and on everyone.

"Just like that!" Pinkie said. "Only earlier!"

"Okay…" Sunset murmured, confiscating Pinkie's sprinkles. "Why don't you lay of touching stuff for a while?"

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy said, "We really should clean all of this up." She walked over to the counter to get paper towels, but they were a little out of her reach. "Can someone help me out?"

As if on cue, a bird came and got the paper towels down for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird," Fluttershy said.

 _*tweet tweet*_

"Why, of course. I can get you a little something to—" she gasped when she realized what she just did. Or more accurately, what the _bird_ just did. "Did you just… _talk?_ "

 _*tweet tweet*_

"But I don't speak 'chirp'," Fluttershy said.

 _*tweet tweet*_

"I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand."

 _*tweet tweet*_

"Oh, no! Please don't call your friends."

Ignoring her, birds of all kinds flocked to Fluttershy, landing on her arms.

"It's nice to meet all of you, too."

"Were you just talking to the birds?" Sunset asked.

"Um… yes?"

Suddenly the door swung open, jolting Fluttershy, making her scream and scaring the birds away.

"Fluttershy!"

"Coppermane?" Fluttershy beckoned.

"I heard you scream. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Coppermane asked, running up to her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Fluttershy said. "I just got startled, that's all."

Coppermane took a deep breath. "Thank goodness…"

"But… the weirdest thing just happened," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on his heart. "I was just… talking to some birdies."

Coppermane raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Before Fluttershy could ask questions, the door swung open again, making Fluttershy scream for the third time. It was Applejack and Rarity.

"Did you tell them what happened? So crazy!" Applejack said.

* * *

All the campers were gathered at the picnic tables to make floating paper lanterns. It was a beautiful night. The colorful sky made the lake practically glow, with the stars beginning to emerge. A symphony of crickets complemented the peaceful night as everyone decorated their own lanterns.

Coppermane and Fluttershy decided to make one lantern together in order to make up for doing different activities all day.

They were just now perfecting the finishing touches on their lantern. By Fluttershy's suggestion, they drew hearts on each side of the lantern, each with a " _C & F_" inside.

"Looks great," Coppermane said. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Fluttershy said. "But… maybe more butterflies?"

"Do whatever you want," Coppermane said. "It is _our_ lantern, after all. You're more creative than me anyways."

Fluttershy giggled, "I wouldn't say that."

" _I_ would," Coppermane said. "I can't write songs like you can."

"Don't be like that, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "Remember our one-year anniversary? That song you sang to me was just… oh, I'm tearing up just thinking about it."

Coppermane chuckled, blushing a little. "That was a special occasion. I had to show you how much I love you," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

Fluttershy giggled when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well… _I_ can't play piano," Fluttershy said.

"I just play chords," Coppermane said. "You're awesome at tambourine, and you look so cute when you play it. Besides, I don't pony up when I play."

"That's true," Fluttershy said. "But you don't have to pony up to be amazing, Coppermane. I've told you that."

"Yeah… you have…" Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

Fluttershy giggled. He was always so cute when he was shy.

"So how was your day? Did you work hard to help fix the dock?"

Coppermane's expression seemed to soften, his lips curling into a smile. "Well… actually… I have a confession."

"Oh?"

"I didn't actually help rebuild the dock," Coppermane said. "I changed my mind after you left."

"Really? What did you do instead?"

"Arts and crafts."

"Oh, how nice!" Fluttershy said. "I didn't know you liked arts and crafts."

"Well, normally I don't, but I had an idea," Coppermane said before reaching into his pocket. "I wanted to make you something."

Fluttershy lit up. "Really? Coppermane, you didn't have to do that."

Coppermane blushed. "I know, but I wanted to." He dug around in his pockets before pulling out two bead bracelets, making Fluttershy gasp. "I made one for each of us, just so everyone knows you're mine."

Fluttershy's heart soared. "Oh, how sweet!" she said, taking the one he held out to her. "They're adorable, Coppermane."

Coppermane's cheeks went even redder. "Thanks. But I wanted this to be something really special, since I made it myself. I didn't just want to throw any color of bead on here. I knew every bead had to carry its own purpose, no matter how small." Coppermane lowered Fluttershy's hand so he could easily point to each individual bead. "Each of these teal beads? There's one for each month we've been together. And there's over twelve, which is just amazing to me. To think we've been dating for over a year… just wow. Maybe I can make another one for you in the future, and it'll have even _more_ teal beads. So many it'll be a necklace and not a bracelet anymore. But I also chose teal because whenever I see teal, I see those beautiful eyes of yours. There's a pink bead which makes me think about your long, perfect hair. A green bead because I think of spring whenever I see green, and when I think of spring, I think of you. A red bead because it reminds me of the time I took you to the cherry blossom grove in autumn, and when my safe haven became _our_ safe haven. A purple bead, because it's my favorite color, and it makes me happy when I see it. Kind of like how I feel happy whenever I see _you_. Also… it just reminds me of how I felt when I met you for the first time. Happy."

Fluttershy didn't say a word, listening intently to every romantic thing Coppermane said, and trying her best to keep the pool of tears in her eyes at bay. And with every word of praise her prince uttered, it was getting increasingly harder.

"But perhaps the most important part are these letter beads," Coppermane said. "I found some when I was working, and I knew exactly what I wanted to write for you. Take a look."

Fluttershy did just that, facing the letter beads toward her to read his message. She gasped.

"It says… 'I love you'."

Coppermane suddenly took her hand, and offered her the gentlest of smiles as he took the bracelet.

"A little piece of me for you," he said, gingerly putting the bracelet on her wrist for her. He took her hand and held it gently while looking into her eyes with pure light. "If you ever feel lonely, and I'm not around to say it, just remember…" He held her hand up so she could clearly read the message on the bracelet. "I love you. Keep this bracelet as a reminder of that, okay? No matter what, I'll always be with you. And never forget… I love you. I love you so much, Fluttershy. And I always will."

He gave her hand a kiss, and Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Her hand covered her mouth as her cheeks became drenched with tears. Her prince's wonderful, chocolaty eyes and handsome smile made her heart melt. She looked down at the bracelet, every bead reminding her of a happy memory. This bracelet… of all the gifts he's given her, this one was worth its weight in gold. So small… so simple… yet her prince has managed to pour an immeasurable amount of sentiment into it. She could practically feel it weighing her down.

"Coppermane…" Fluttershy cooed. "I-I don't know to say…"

She felt his hand brush her hair out of her face, making her shudder. His amazing eyes glittered as he looked at her.

"You don't have to say a thing," Coppermane whispered tenderly. "Just don't forget how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

Fluttershy nearly melted as he caressed her cheek. Tears continued streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself. She lunged forward and gave Coppermane a passionate kiss, not caring about any of the other campers seeing her. Their lips met, and the familiar stirring of energy brewed in her heart. She pulled back and gave her prince a huge hug, nuzzling his chest.

"This is the sweetest thing you've ever given me," Fluttershy said. "Thank you, Coppermane. Thank you so much."

Coppermane squeezed her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"And Coppermane…" Fluttershy said. "Don't forget how much I love _you_ either."

Coppermane chuckled, giving her another squeeze. "I won't."

"Okay, everyone!" Gloriosa cried. "It's time to watch your lanterns fly!"

Fluttershy lifted her head from Coppermane's chest, and looked to see everyone carrying their lanterns to the lake.

"Shall we?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nodded. Coppermane carried their lantern in one hand, and held Fluttershy's hand with the other. Fluttershy could feel her new bracelet brushing up against Coppermane's matching one. A constant reminder…

They reached the dock, and Coppermane and Fluttershy both got ready, holding their lantern together.

"Ready? And… go!"

One by one, every camper released their respective lanterns. Coppermane and Fluttershy looked at each other, gave the nod, and let it go together. Amidst the other lanterns, theirs was clearly marked with the hearts with " _C & F_" written on them. Coppermane brought his arm around Fluttershy. She leaned her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on his heart as he held her close.

Coppermane gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful."

Fluttershy smiled. "Coppermane?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Coppermane gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

 **There was supposed to be more, but I also can't think of anything else right now. I'll probably have a mini-chapter or something coming up, but we'll see. For now, here's some more fluff for you all, as well as the amplified magic between Coppermane and Fluttershy.**

 **Sorry if some of this feels rushed or verbatim (from the movie's transcript). It's just so cumbersome to write my OC into the story when so much happen so quickly. Once were out of the movie's scope, we'll be able to take our time a little bit more.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Track the story if you haven't already to be notified of new chapters.**


	3. Don't Leave Me

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.3: Don't Leave Me

"Angel? Angel Bunny? Where are you?"

Fluttershy's flashlight pierced through the dense, pitch-black foliage of Camp Everfree as she frantically searched for her bunny. These beautiful woods were certainly more ominous at midnight.

Fluttershy walked slowly, throwing the beam of light every which way, hoping to find Angel anywhere.

"A-Angel?" she cried again, but no avail.

Rustling bushes caused Fluttershy to yelp, jumping back and freezing in place. The light visibly shook as she waited for something to pop out. Thankfully, nothing did. Fluttershy whimpered as she pressed on.

"Angel, please," Fluttershy pleaded. "M-Mommy doesn't like being in the woods alone."

Still nothing.

A light breeze caused Fluttershy to shiver, goosebumps crawling up her skin. She kept her arms close to her body to retain warmth.

Fluttershy whimpered. "I wish Coppermane were here."

The breeze seemed to pick up, breaking the silence with rustling leaves and bushes. Fluttershy was about to soldier on, until she heard something. Something that should not be.

Laughter. Quiet, but dark laughter.

Fluttershy's light darted around her as her shivering became more violent, but not from chills.

"Oh… where are you, Angel?" Fluttershy cooed, aimlessly pressing forward. Why did Angel have to run away?

Another sound rang through the forest. The same laughter from before. This time… from ahead. Fluttershy froze dead in her tracks, shaking uncontrollably and dropping her flashlight.

Slowly but surely, Fluttershy reached down for the flashlight. The darkness forced her to feel around the ground for the flashlight's frigid metal. But before she grabbed it… a light. A strange pink light came to life in front of her. Her reflexes and fear caused her eyes to shut, covered by her hand. Once she found her flashlight, she slowly allowed herself to open her eyes.

Gem dust. A trail of gem dust.

Fluttershy's heart stopped. The mysterious trail only made her think of one thing. Of a certain campfire story. Slowly looking up, she saw her. Fluttershy gasped and fell back, being stared down by… _her_.

Wild blue hair. Demonic green eyes. A face of pure malice. Levitating and radiating dark green magic. And in her wake… gem dust.

Suddenly, the entity gleamed with a bright green light. Vines seemed to erupt from her back, and her eyes shimmered with a malevolent green glow.

 _ **GET OUT!**_

Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to stand. She ran as fast as she could through the void-saturated forests, leaving a trail of tears behind her. She glanced back, and saw the creature was following her. A roar from it made Fluttershy scream and run faster.

"Somebody! Help me!" Fluttershy cried.

 _ **YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME!**_

Fluttershy didn't give the creature another glance. She just kept running. Running for her life.

The woods seemed to be boundless. Tree after tree. Bush after bush. A cry from the entity caused more trees to erupt from the ground, seemingly to try and hinder Fluttershy's escape.

 _ **THESE WOODS ARE MINE!**_

"Help me! Please!" Fluttershy screamed. Her legs started burning as she rapidly lost stamina. Her lungs were on fire, but she kept sprinting. She had to get away.

The light behind her began to fade. She was getting away!

 _Oof!_

The waning light hindered her vision, causing her to bump into someone, tackling them to the ground.

Fluttershy recovered and managed to find her flashlight through her cloudy vision. She heaved for oxygen as she turned the flashlight on.

"I… I'm so sorry… I…" she gasped when she saw… "Coppermane!"

"Fluttershy, _there_ you are," Coppermane said. "Why are you out here so late?"

"Coppermane, there's no time! She's here!"

"What?"

"We have to go _now_!" Fluttershy cried. "Before she catches us!"

"Before who catches us?" Coppermane asked. "Fluttershy, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Coppermane, please! We have to hurry! She's right behind…"

Fluttershy stopped when the familiar, sinister green light appeared.

"Coppermane, we have to go! Before—"

A roar from the creature caused many spiky brambles to sprout from the ground.

 _ **YOU WON'T TAKE THESE WOODS FROM ME!**_

Another roar, and a huge bramble erupted right below Fluttershy's feet.

"Fluttershy!" Coppermane shouted, pushing Fluttershy out of the way as the brambles grabbed at her. She tumbled to the ground as Coppermane tackled her, getting ensnared instead.

"Coppermane! No!" Fluttershy screamed, running up to help.

"Fluttershy! Just go! Save yourself!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Fluttershy, I'll be fine! Get out of here!"

 _ **GET OUT OF MY FOREST!**_

The brambles shuddered, lifting Coppermane off the ground to face the entity.

"Fluttershy, go!"

The entity bellowed again, throwing Fluttershy back. She recovered just in time to watch the brambles tighten around Coppermane, and with another roar, the entity summoned another bramble from the ground, impaling Coppermane.

"COPPERMANE!"

Fluttershy watched in horror as Coppermane's body went limp in the brambles as his blood dripped down the vine.

"No… no… no…" Fluttershy beckoned, tears falling down her face.

The brambles retreated into the earth, dropping Coppermane's lifeless, bloody body on the ground.

"C-Coppermane… no…"

The creature let out another roar before leering at Fluttershy. The last thing she saw was the beast charging her…

* * *

"No!" Fluttershy screamed, practically heaving for oxygen. It took a second for her to regain her bearings, but she wasn't in the woods anymore. She was in her tent, still in bed. Her body began to tremble as tears drenched her face.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

That voice. Was it really…?

Fluttershy looked behind her, and gasped when she saw…

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried, giving him a big kiss before throwing her arms around him and holding him tight.

"F-Fluttershy?" Coppermane asked. "Babe, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

Fluttershy didn't say a word, holding her prince tightly. Tighter than she's ever held him before, drenching his shoulder with her tears. She felt Coppermane's embrace tighten around her as well, rubbing her back.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Fluttershy whimpered. "Just… don't let go. Don't ever leave me."

She didn't let go. She kept her embrace firm around her prince. Coppermane gave her a kiss on the cheek and began rubbing her back as she kept crying.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I won't. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

* * *

 **Sorry for the huge lack of content lately. I've been super busy lately, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. I figured a short chapter of Coppermane & Fluttershy's next big adventure would be decent. Plus, to add some drama into the mix.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always! Stay tuned!**


	4. I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You (Redo)

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.4: I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You

The next day, after a couple hours of strenuous work to repair the bridge, it was finally done.

"See? The magic isn't so bad," Sunset said. "Look what you managed to accomplish!"

"Okay, I'll admit, that was pretty awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Please, please, _please_ can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?" Rarity pleaded.

"Thought you weren't finished with the stitching on your poncho," Applejack said.

"I am now," Rarity said, holding up the completed poncho.

"Get started without me. I've gotta go find Twilight. Seeing what we've been able to do might make her embrace the new magic, too! Uh… not that she has any."

The girls gave her quizzical looks, but Sunset didn't want to waste any more time. She quickly dashed off into the woods, leaving the others to prep for their dress rehearsal.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Great work on the bridge."

Fluttershy turned around to see her handsome boyfriend behind her, immediately making her smile.

"Thanks," Fluttershy said. "And thanks for your help."

"Me? I mean, I didn't really do much," Coppermane said. "I _tried_ , but I'm not gifted with magic like you."

"Well, you helped _earlier_ , right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Before Sunset came along, yeah," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So you _did_ help, and we're all very grateful!"

Coppermane blushed. "Well, you're welcome, then. I just wish I could be more useful. I won't lie… I kind of wish I had magic too."

"Coppermane, you don't need magic to be amazing," Fluttershy said, taking his hand. "I've told you that."

"Yeah… but it still doesn't change a thing when you and your friends save the world time and time again," Coppermane said. "I think it's amazing when you defeat such powerful beings, and I think you're absolutely gorgeous when you pony up. I just wish I could be as amazing as you. Be the guy you deserve."

Coppermane tried keeping a smile on his face, but Fluttershy saw through it like glass. The jealousy and longing in his eyes was crystal clear.

"Coppermane, I don't care if you're not magical," Fluttershy said. "I didn't ask for these powers. It just kind of… happened. To all of us. Sometimes it's great, but sometimes I wish I could just be a normal girl again. All this magic… it just gets in the way."

"Fluttershy, you and your friends are gifted in a way that's unheard of," Coppermane said. "It's the stuff of fantasy."

Fluttershy sighed. "But we can't control it. I can't help but think about one of us getting hurt because of it. Like… like _you_."

Coppermane felt the warmth of Fluttershy's hand on his heart. He looked into her eyes, and saw the gift and burden of wielding such an otherworldly force. Especially for such a delicate girl…

"I never thought about it being such a burden to you," Coppermane said. "Sorry."

Fluttershy offered a warm smile. "It's okay. You couldn't really understand, could you?"

"I guess not," Coppermane said.

"Coppermane, whether you have magic or not, I will always love you," Fluttershy said taking his hands and giving him a smooch. "Forever and always."

Coppermane's face went rosy red, and he returned Fluttershy's kiss.

"And I'll always love you," Coppermane said. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Fluttershy felt her face heat up, which she could only assume meant she mirrored her prince's rosy cheeks. Her vision caught sight of their wrists, adorned with the bracelets Coppermane made for them. A sight that warmed Fluttershy's beating heart, the words "I love you" spelled clearly for her on her bracelet.

She gave Coppermane a big hug, to which he immediately reciprocated.

No matter what, they always had each other.

"Oh, one more thing," Coppermane said.

"Yes?"

"If you're alright with me asking… what did you dream about last night?" Coppermane asked. "You seemed terrified, even for you."

"Fluttershy, darling! You have to get dressed!"

Fluttershy looked over to see Rarity waving at her.

"We can talk later," Coppermane said. "Go make yourself look pretty."

"O-Okay," Fluttershy stammered, blushing profusely. And with a quick kiss, Fluttershy rushed over to Rarity to get dressed.

Coppermane couldn't wait to see what Fluttershy would be wearing.

* * *

Everyone stood on the runway dressed and ready to go for their rehearsal.

"Wow," Coppermane said. "You look amazing, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's face went bright red, contrasting her green, spring outfit.

"Aww, thank you," Fluttershy said. She had to remember to thank Rarity later!

"Oh, Coppermane. Fluttershy told me all about the bracelet you made for her," Rarity said.

"She did?" Coppermane asked, his face heating up.

Rarity nodded. "I think it's the most adorable thing in the world! And you have matching ones! I simply can't get over how cute you two are!"

"Um… thanks," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck. Fluttershy just giggled and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

"Where are Twilight and Sunset? They're missing our dress rehearsal," Rarity said. "I guess we can start without them. Whenever you're ready!"

DJ Pon-3 gave a thumbs-up before starting the music.

"This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing," Rarity said.

Suddenly, with a sharp record scratch, the music came to a halt.

"Why did you stop the—?" Rarity's heart dropped, as did everyone else's. "Oh my goodness!"

 ** _Attention, campers!_**

"It's Gaea Everfree!" Trixie cried.

"She's real!"

"We're doomed!"

"Gloriosa?!" Timber beckoned. "What are you doing?!"

"That's Gloriosa?" Applejack asked. "Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground?"

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie exclaimed.

 ** _I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry._ I've got this _!_**

Before everyone's eyes, the entire camp was surrounded by foliage. The ground tremored as brambles erupted from the ground, towering over every structure in the camp, man-made and natural. Gloriosa hovered around, taunting kids as she continued her work. Tearing down a bramble only caused it to grow back in an instant. An evil cackle caused brambles to sprout around many of the buildings, even ensnaring some of the students. A dome of thorns trapped everyone inside the perimeter. Gloriosa remained at the top of the dome, slowly but surely sealing the gap of sunlight.

Fluttershy sighed. "Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us?"

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

"What we always do!" Rainbow said, holding her hand out to Rarity. "Save the day!"

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh boy! This is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie cheered. "I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!"

"Oh, me, too!" Rarity said.

"Enough about our wardrobe!" Rainbow shouted. "We've got to stop Gloriosa from trapping everyone in here!"

Springing into action, the girls rushed around doing their best to tear down the bramble dome.

"Fluttershy, what can I do?" Coppermane asked.

"What?"

"You're the one with the superpowers," Coppermane said. "What can I do to help?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. The look in Coppermane's eyes was serious. But what could he really do?

"Coppermane… just… please be safe…"

"Fluttershy I want to help," Coppermane said. "I made a promise. That I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"Coppermane, please," Fluttershy pleaded.

A scream from Lyra and Bon Bon pierced the air as brambles attacked them, but Rarity intercepted them with a crystal. The use of her superpowers caused her to pony up. In the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash zipped through, scooping up Lyra and Bon Bon and carrying them to safety. Rainbow's powers caused her to pony up too.

Fluttershy spotted some gophers behind her, and knew how she could play her part.

"Um, hi," Fluttershy said. "Do you think you can give us a hand— um, er, paw? We could really use a way out."

Her animal-speaking caused her to pony up, earning an astonished look from Coppermane. She blushed when Coppermane gave her a smile, and even more so when he kissed her cheek.

"You're so amazing," Coppermane said.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Applejack used her super-strength to hoist a giant boulder up, chucking it at the bramble wall as she ponied up. Likewise, Pinkie used her sprinkle grenades to open a cavity in the bramble wall, and like the rest of her friends, she ponied up too.

But as quickly as they were created, the wall cavities were sealed up by more brambles. The holes created by the gophers were filled with brambles, blocking yet another escape route.

"This isn't working! Her magic is too strong!" Applejack cried out.

 ** _Why are you fighting me?!_** Gloriosa bellowed. **_I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you!_**

"Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?" Rarity stammered. "I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa."

 ** _To the spa…?_** **_TO THE SPA?!_**

"Gloriosa, this isn't the way!" Timber cried.

 ** _I appreciate your concern, Timber, but I got this!_**

"Agh!" Timber cried out as the brambles tightened around him. "No, you don't! Please, Gloriosa! What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!"

"That isn't Gloriosa!"

The girls looked to see…

"Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Sunset!" Applejack shouted.

"You're okay!" Rainbow cheered.

"That isn't your sister," Sunset proclaimed. "It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic."

Timber sneered at the magic-consumed entity. "Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go! Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you!" The entity leered as the brambles smothered Timber. "Gloriosa!"

With one more cry, Timber was completely trapped by the brambles.

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy called out, running up to him. "Please, Coppermane. Get to safety. If you get hurt…"

"No, Fluttershy. I'm not leaving you."

"Coppermane, I'm sorry, but you don't have magic!" Fluttershy shouted.

Fluttershy bit her lip, realizing what she just said. She could see the impact of her words in his eyes. A mix of jealousy and hurt.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Fluttershy said.

A cackle from Gloriosa shook the very earth.

"Go, Coppermane!"

Coppermane stayed put for a moment, gritting his teeth. Fluttershy could see the desire to help in his eyes, but what she said was the truth. He didn't have the capabilities she and her friends did. With a huff, he began running to the lodge.

Fluttershy just stood and watched, feeling some ice in her heart as she watched Coppermane's walk to the lodge.

"I-I'm sorry, Coppermane," Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane looked back, and Fluttershy could feel the ice in his eyes. But his look turned from frustrated to panicked, and he began dashing back.

"Coppermane, what did I just say?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Fluttershy, look out!"

Fluttershy looked down to see brambles sprouting at her feet. She screamed and tried running.

"Fluttershy, no!"

She turned around, but was sent tumbling to the ground as Coppermane shoved her out of the way. She landed with a thud, but a yelp from her loved one caused her to look back up. Hoisted into the air by a big bramble was Coppermane, squirming in its grasp.

"Coppermane! No!"

"Fluttershy, go! Save yourself!"

"No, I won't leave you!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted. "C'mon!"

Fluttershy tried to resist, but Rainbow was much stronger than her, and was able to pull her back to regroup with her friends. Her gaze remained fixated on Coppermane as he struggled in the bramble's grasp.

All Fluttershy could focus on was Coppermane, trapped by the plants. He stopped struggling when he made eye contact with her. Fluttershy couldn't stop a tear from falling out of her eye.

"Look out!"

A bundle of brambles lashed out at the group, and Rarity formed a crystal bubble around them for protection, officially cutting Fluttershy off from her lover.

"No! Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried, pounding against the crystal.

"Fluttershy, stop!" Rainbow shouted.

"She's hurting him! We have to save him!" Fluttershy screamed. "Please!"

"If this barrier goes down, we go down!" Applejack said.

"But… Coppermane…"

She gasped when she heard Coppermane yelp, as well as movement from what she could only assume was the bramble that carried him.

 ** _How cute. You get yourself captured to save the one you love._**

"Gloriosa! Stop this!" he cried. "Leave my friends alone!"

 ** _I'm only doing this to save the camp! Why don't any of you understand?!_**

"Agh!"

Every scream from Coppermane, every minute of being separated from him, was like a knife through Fluttershy's heart.

"What are you doing to him?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"You won't get away with this, Gloriosa!" Coppermane said.

 ** _Oh, I will. I can do whatever I want! So much power... I'm unstoppable!_**

Suddenly, Coppermane cried out, piercing the air of Camp Everfree before it ended with a loud crash. All that followed was silence.

"Coppermane... no. No! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Fluttershy screamed, pounding against the crystal barrier.

"I can't keep this up forever!" Rarity yelled. "Fluttershy, please!"

Applejack pulled Fluttershy away from the barrier, whom was drowning in her own desperate tears.

Sunset turned to Twilight. "It's up to you. You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!"

"No," Twilight said. "There's too many of them. It would take too much magic. I can't!"

"It's the only way!" Sunset said. "You have to embrace the magic inside you!"

"What if she takes over?" Twilight cried. "What if instead of saving everyone, Midnight Sparkle only makes things worse?"

"That won't happen! We won't let it," Sunset said.

Twilight looked around, and her friends gave her smiles. Even Fluttershy, despite her state.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight went deep inside, calling upon the spark of magic within her. And Midnight Sparkle was right there waiting for her.

"You will never control me! I will always be a part of you!"

" _NO!_ "

"Twilight, listen to me!" Sunset commanded, appearing before her. "You are in charge!"

"You are a light, darling!" Rarity called out. "A force for good!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow shouted. "You can kick the darkness's butt!"

"We're here for you, Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"And we'll be here, no matter what!" Applejack said.

"We believe in you!" Fluttershy said.

All her friends… they were here…

"You are _not_ Midnight Sparkle!" Sunset cried.

Twilight summoned all her strength, fighting with every fiber of her being, embracing the light within her.

"No! I am Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is… the Magic of Friendship!"

In a flash of light, Twilight ponied up, and flew around, clearing the brambles.

 ** _What?! No! Stop!_**

Twilight tapped into her magic, and used everything she had against Gloriosa. The burst was enough to shatter the necklace around her neck, freeing her from the clutches of Equestrian magic.

The necklace shattered into seven fragments, each of which levitated to one of the girls. They reached out to them, and formed a circle hand in hand. The magic surrounded them, and gave them new forms, gaining new outfits, growing ears, ponytails, and crystal-like wings. A field of energy surrounded them, and with another flash, the remaining brambles were eradicated. The girls descended to the ground, each with a new necklace around their necks with their respective fragment.

The campers in the lodge all cheered as they ran out to the girls.

"Gloriosa?" Timber said, emerging from his bramble prison to his sister, whom laid on the ground.

"What… what happened?" Gloriosa groaned.

"it's okay," Timber said. "It's gonna be okay."

"You did it!" Spike cheered. "Whoa. Nice bling."

"What… what are these?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure," Sunset said. "But clearly we have some kind of connection to them."

"I almost don't care what they are," Rarity said. "They are gorgeous!"

"Never mind the necklaces, look!" Rainbow called out.

In middle of the tent area, the earth was severely mangled, still shrouded by dust from the battle. The dust cloud dissipated with the breeze, and everyone went silent when they saw a fellow camper lying in the middle of the torn ground.

"COPPERMANE!" Fluttershy screamed, sprinting to her loved one. Tears drenched her face as she knelt next to him. His body was severely bruised, covered in dirt and cuts. "No... no... NO!"

Fluttershy held his limp body close as her tears soaked his clothes. Her wailing echoed through the woods as everyone gathered around. The Rainbooms gathered closer, all in tears. Rarity hugged Pinkie as she cried, as did Sunset with Twilight. Even Applejack and Rainbow Dash found themselves in each other's embrace.

Fluttershy embraced her true love tightly. "Coppermane... I... I..." she trailed off when she felt something thumping lightly against her chest. She gasped, and time seemed to stop. She took his hand and felt around a key spot on his wrist. Her eyes went wide when she felt the same thump.

"He... he's alive..."

"Gloriosa..." Rainbow fumed, marching up to the counselor. "I swear, if it's the _last thing I do_ -"

"He's alive!" Fluttershy screamed.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

Principal Celestia rushed up and felt the same area on Coppermane's wrist, and she gasped.

"She's right! He has a pulse!" she cried.

"Well, don't just stand around!" Rainbow yelled. "Call 911!"

"I'm on it!" Vice Principal Luna yelled, quickly dialing.

A commotion exploded amongst the campers. Some of them were shocked, all were excited, but it was just noise to Fluttershy. All she cared about was keeping her lover safe in her arms before help arrived.

"It'll be okay, Coppermane," she said, tears running down her cheek. "I'm here for you. It'll be okay."

* * *

 **Hope you like the redo. Not much changed besides the ending (content-wise). Trust me, it's much better this way (severe injuries verses death).**

 **Let me know what you think! Hopefully I can make some satisfactory progress now.**


	5. Wounds

Camp Everfree was over, and all was seemingly forgiven. Gloriosa would be walking on thin ice with the students and faculty of CHS, but now she can work on rebuilding her camp with much safer means besides unstable magic.

Unfortunately, for the Rainbooms, things were far from over. All of them were congregated in the ER waiting room of the hospital Coppermane was taken to after sustaining severe injuries from their battle against Gaea Everfree. Fluttershy cried hysterically in Rarity's arms with rest of her friends gathered around trying to comfort her.

"Shh… it's okay, darling," Rarity said, rubbing her back.

"But what if he's not?!" Fluttershy shouted. "What if… what if… oh goodness…"

"I'm sure it won't take much longer, Fluttershy," Sunset said.

"Coppermane's a strong guy," Applejack said. "I'm sure he'll pull through."

Fluttershy sniffled. "Oh gosh… I've never been so worried."

"We know, sweetheart," Rarity said, holding her. "It's going to be okay."

Fluttershy perked up at the sound of the door opening. She saw a doctor come out and walk towards them.

"Are you ladies here for… Coppermane?" he asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Yes!" Fluttershy shouted. "Yes, we are! Is my Coppermane okay? How bad is he? Will… will he make it?" She choked on her words, barely able to bring herself to say what she said. The thought alone cut through her her heart like it was butter.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid he's in a coma, Miss."

Fluttershy gasped. "No! Oh my gosh…"

"He sustained a solid head injury. He also broke a couple of ribs, his right arm, and his left shinbone, as well as severe bruises."

"Oh, my poor Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried. Rarity quickly got up to hug Fluttershy and comfort her.

"I wish I had better news for you ladies. Honestly, looking over his injuries, he's lucky to be alive."

"See?" Applejack said. "I told ya he was hardy!"

"It's a good thing we got him here in a hurry," the doctor said. "We have him in a room right now where we'll monitor him."

"Doctor… m-may I go see him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, of course. Right this way," the doctor said.

He led them down the hallways past many other patients' rooms. Fluttershy couldn't help herself from glancing into passing rooms, and each patient she saw only made her more and more worried. After walking for what seemed like minutes, they arrived at the closed door of Coppermane's room. Fluttershy braced herself for what she was about to see as the doctor opened the door.

Fluttershy gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy squeaked, rushing up to her sweetheart. He had casts on his arm, torso, and leg, the last of which was elevated. Reddened bandages covered his head and chest, and many areas of his skin were severely bruised. Wires connected him to machines monitoring his pulse and a IV needle was inserted in his left arm. Tears drenched Fluttershy's cheeks again as she stood next to her true love.

"Coppermane… my poor baby," Fluttershy cried, taking Coppermane's hand.

"I'll leave you ladies alone for a bit," the doctor said. "Visiting hours do end in about half an hour, so don't get too comfortable."

They all gave the doctor a nod, whom exited shortly after. The girls all returned their attention to Fluttershy sobbing next to her comatose boyfriend.

"This is all my fault!" Fluttershy cried.

"Huh?" the girls asked.

"I… I was too slow," Fluttershy whimpered. "I told him to leave; to get to safety, and then… oh gosh! It should've been me! I'm so sorry, Coppermane!"

Sunset came forward, putting her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Fluttershy, if Coppermane hadn't done what he did, you might not even be here," Sunset said. "And more importantly, he didn't have to do it. You didn't make him do anything. He pushed you out of the way because he cares."

Fluttershy didn't look at Sunset. All she could focus on was her comatose boyfriend, and all his wounds, as if he needed more.

"Sugarcube?" Applejack said, putting her arm around Fluttershy. "I can't say I know exactly how ya feel, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're here for you."

The girls nodded.

"You're strong, Fluttershy," Rainbow said. "And so is Coppermane."

"He'll be back in no time!" Pinkie said, always the chipper one.

"Exactly," Sunset said. "For what it's worth, we're all here for you."

Fluttershy turned around, and saw all her best friends smiling back at her. Their eyes carried such warmth and comfort, like they always do. The greatest friends she could ask for and more.

For the first time that day, Fluttershy gave a small smile.

"Th-Thank you," Fluttershy managed to say, choking on her words. They all came in and gave her a group hug. The warmth helped to mend her broken heart a little. In reality, she was strong because of her friends, and she couldn't be more thankful to have them.

The girls hung around for as long as they could before the doctor came back.

"Visiting hours are over, ladies," he said.

"C'mon, let's get goin'," Applejack said. "It's been a long day."

The girls nodded. In spite of the circumstances, they could all go and relax for the night knowing their good friend was in good hands. At least… most of them.

It took a lot for Fluttershy to muster up the strength to let go of Coppermane's hand, even when the doctor came in.

"Miss?"

Fluttershy looked up and saw the doctor staring at her. He offered a smile.

"Miss, I understand how you feel. I know you're worried, I would be as well, but you have my word that we'll take extra good care of him. And you can come see him as much as you want during visiting hours. He's in good hands."

A tear ran down Fluttershy's cheek. As much as it would hurt to leave him, she knew the doctor was right. He was in good hands. Besides, this was beyond her caregiving abilities. She gave the doctor a nod, and turned towards her lover one last time. She stood up, sandwiching his hand in between hers.

"You're strong, Coppermane. Please… come back to me soon," Fluttershy said. She leaned in and gave him a delicate kiss. "I love you… my prince."

More tears fell out as she reluctantly let go of Coppermane's hand.

"Th-Thank you, doctor," Fluttershy said. "Please… take good care of my Coppermane."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "You have my word, Miss."

Fluttershy managed a small smile, and couldn't help herself from blowing her lover a kiss before finally walking out of the room to join her friends, whom had been waiting patiently outside. The door closed behind her, and she nearly broke down crying again. Her friend immediately rushed up to hug her.

"Poor darling," Rarity said. "Is there anything we can do to cheer you up? A treat from the Sweet Shoppe? A spa treatment? A sleep over?"

Fluttershy sighed, pondering to herself.

"Um… a-a treat sounds nice…" Fluttershy said, sniffling.

"Of course, sweetie. Right away," Rarity said.

The girls led Fluttershy out, planning to do whatever they can to cheer her up.

Fluttershy was silent most of the time, her head spinning with thoughts of Coppermane. She's never been so worried, even when one of her animals were sick. She knew Coppermane would pull through. He's the strongest guy Fluttershy knew.

It was just… how long would it be before things returned to normal? Or would they ever be normal again?

* * *

 **If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, but I'm not keeping you guys waiting any longer. At least some closure to what happened is in order, and you guys have been more than patient.**

 **But there you go. It's a dire situation, but Coppermane lives.**

 **Stay tuned, because we're definitely not done yet!**

 **By the way, I double-checked the spelling. It's Ga _e_ a, not Ga _i_ a**


	6. The Candle and the Scythe

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.6: The Candle and the Scythe

"Um… hello. I-I'm here to see Coppermane," Fluttershy said to the desk clerk.

"Yes, miss," they said. "Could I have your name please?"

"Fluttershy," she said, watching as they wrote her name on a visitor's pass label. They also wrote a number, which she recognized as Coppermane's room number.

"Here you go," they said, giving the sticker to Fluttershy. "He's in room 107. Right on this floor, make a left, and the room will be on the left-hand side. And visiting hours end at 8, so please plan accordingly."

"Thank you very much," Fluttershy said, not wasting another second. She put the sticker on and walked to Coppermane's room. Her first day at school after what happened was full of worry. She came close to crying a few times just from the thoughts of what might happen to her loved one, but she soldiered through it. Now was the time she'd been waiting for all day.

She arrived at his room just when his doctor was exiting.

"Ah, good afternoon, miss," he said. "You're here to see Coppermane, I assume?"

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "H-How is he?"

"Nothing has really changed, but that's normal for such a short amount of time," he said. "I'm sure the comfort of a very loving girlfriend will only help." He stepped aside and gestured into the room, welcoming Fluttershy to enter.

She walked in, and a gasp escaped her mouth. She knew what to expect, but the sight of her Coppermane in such a state still shocked her. He looked so pale, like his spirit was slowly dwindling. The ominous pulse of a heart monitor reminded everyone who heard it of how delicate the threads of life are.

"Wh-What should I do?" Fluttershy said.

"In my experience, visitors always introduce themselves and just talk," the doctor said. "Tell them about their day, reminisce about happier times, or even just hold their hand. I can't tell you exactly what to do, but I'm sure just the pure company of a loved one would be comforting, even though they might not respond."

"I-I see," Fluttershy said. "Um… thank you, doctor."

The doctor gave a nod, and left Fluttershy alone with Coppermane. She took a deep breath and pulled up a chair. She sat down next to him, and gently took his hand, sandwiching it between hers.

"H-Hi, Coppermane," she said softly. "It's me… Fluttershy."

No response, not like she expected one. Still, it was comforting to talk to him again.

"I… um… I just came here from school. Y-You know how Mondays are. But even for a Monday… it was so quiet. So much happened on the last day of camp, I guess everyone's still trying to get over it. But they were all was asking me about you. All I could tell them was that… you're in a coma." Fluttershy choked on her words, holding back her tears. The reality of her words was ice cold. "But you know what they always told me afterwards? They told me… you're a hero. They talk about how wonderful of a boyfriend you are, and all the girls say how they wish they could have a guy who loves them as much as you love me. Coppermane… I-I don't know if you can hear me, but I can't even describe how grateful I am. I'm so lucky to have someone as sweet and loving as you." She got up to give him a kiss on the cheek. A chill ran down her spine at how cold his cheek was.

"Um… I-I still wearing the bracelet you gave me. I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. It's my little piece of you, just like you said." She noticed that he was wearing his own matching bracelet on his non-broken arm. And she never noticed it before, but there were letter beads on his bracelet too. Curious, she carefully lifted his hand to read it… and she gasped. All it said was… _Fluttershy_. She took his hand, bringing it up to caress her cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered as a tear escaped her eye. She rubbed his hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling. Even though it wasn't him stroking her cheek, the sensation was electrifying.

She opened her eyes, and the silence of the room made the heart monitor seem louder. Every pulse seemed to darken the room a smidgeon, and each one made it harder for Fluttershy to keep her tears in, until they just came dripping out.

"I-I miss you, Coppermane. I'm not ready for you to go, Coppermane," Fluttershy cried, holding his hand close to her face, soaking it with her tears. "You're everything to me. You're _my_ hero. You've always been my hero. Oh, Coppermane, this is all my fault. I should've been faster. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just wanted you to be safe, but now… Please don't go. Don't leave me. I-I'm so sorry!"

Her angst and guilt overtook her, and she began sobbing into Coppermane's hand, holding it close. All she wanted was for Coppermane to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But he couldn't, and he may never be able to ever again. She could feel her heart ripping at the seams.

For about half-an-hour she cried, before finally calming down. She lifted her head to see her mascara had left some black dots on his blanket, as well as some black streams on his arm. She wiped her cheeks dry, still sniffling. Is this how all hospital visitors feel when their loved ones are in critical condition? When the probability of survival isn't one-hundred percent? Fluttershy sat there, sniffling, crying, and staring at her true love. The very threshold between life and death right in front of her… and the uncertainty that came with it. The ambiguity that plagues her mind and worries her so.

How could anyone deal with this? It was torture; enough to make one go insane.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and pondered, trying to take her mind off what was happening. Something… anything… any glimmer of light. Her eyes locked on Coppermane's bracelet. The reminder that she was his, and how much she loves him. She looked down at her own bracelet, and all its colors. Suddenly memories surfaced. Memories of their relationship from its very roots. The storm in her mind subsided, replaced by happy reminiscence after the other. She took Coppermane's hand again, and even though he couldn't see her, she offered a smile.

"D-Do you remember our first date, Coppermane?" she whispered. Her voice was soft and shaky, but was like a small crack of light in a dark cave. Darkness… with a hint of hope. "You were so cute when you asked me out. So shy and sweet, and those big, hopeful brown eyes, how could any girl say no?" she said with a giggle. "I was so nervous, but when you took my hand for the first time, it all just faded away. I'll never forget our first kiss. I never thought it would be so… _magical_. The way you looked at me… the way you brushed my hair… the way you held me in your arms… I still get giddy thinking about it!"

She glanced down at her bracelet, each color evoking a new memory.

"I-I still have the stuffed unicorn you gave me. I have it right now," she said, unzipping her backpack and pulled out the precious stuffed unicorn, holding it tightly in her arms. "I've been carrying it around with me everywhere. It's like… you're still with me." Fluttershy paused for a moment, looking down at the stuffed unicorn and back up at Coppermane. She brought the stuffed unicorn up to look it in the eye. She sighed and gave it a kiss on the forehead.

"Here," she said, lifting his arm and placing the stuffed unicorn beside him. "I'm always with you Coppermane. Don't forget that."

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Excuse me? Miss?"

Fluttershy turned around to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid visiting hours are over," he said.

"Oh," Fluttershy said. "Um… o-okay, just… one more moment?" She looked down at Coppermane, unmoved from when she first saw him today. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in close to his ear. "I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow. You're strong, Coppermane. Come back to me soon, please?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much. G-Goodbye."

One more kiss on the cheek, and Fluttershy finally brought herself to let go of Coppermane's hand. She gathered her things and exited out of the room, but not before one more glance.

"Have a good night, miss," the doctor said.

"G-Good night, doctor," Fluttershy said. "And… thank you."

The doctor gave her a nod. "You're very welcome."

He walked in and shut the door. Fluttershy stood for a moment before sighing and walking to the exit. As she walked, her head began to pound. After spending this entire visit alone, all she wanted was the comfort of a friend. She took out her phone and texted her friends to see if they were available. If there's any group of girls that know how to make Fluttershy feel better, it was her friends.

Coppermane is strong, just like Applejack said. It was a dire situation, but if Fluttershy knew one thing, it was that Coppermane never goes down easily…

* * *

 **Why is this chapter called The Candle and the Scythe? Well, it's actually pretty simple. The candle (when lit) represents life, and the scythe represents death. A symbolic (though simply symbolic) title that captures what Fluttershy is experiencing and realizing about life. It's delicate. She knows he might make it, but that implies he might... not make it.**

 **A heavy chapter, but it's a heavy situation, and I hope you'll stick around to see what happens next. Thanks for all your support, and stay tuned for next time.**


	7. The Boiling Point

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.7: The Boiling Point

"Wasn't that the most amazing movie _ever_?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie cheered. "And we were all in it! EEEE!"

"They _were_ just bit parts, though," Applejack said.

"But still, it was exciting to see us all up there!" Fluttershy said.

"I should've taken pictures of those costumes," Rarity said. "They were magnificent!"

"What'd you think, Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"It was great!" Starlight said. "I'm surprised you have Daring Do here."

"You'd be more surprised about how similar this world is to Equestria," Sunset said. "Minus a few things."

"Well, considering that all my friends in Equestria have counterparts here, maybe I wouldn't be so shocked," Starlight said. "Though, this whole 'two legs' thing is still kind of weird."

Sunset giggled. "You'll get used to it."

"By the way, if everyone here has a counterpart back home, shouldn't there be another Sunset Shimmer running around?" Starlight asked.

Sunset bit her lip.

"Yeah… um… I actually haven't seen my counterpart at all," Sunset said. "I mean, there _has_ to be another one of me in this world somewhere, but I guess we just haven't crossed paths yet."

"Maybe she goes to a different school?" Twilight asked. "I know I haven't seen her around Crystal Prep when I went there."

Everyone was silent for a moment before just shrugging it off.

"Who cares," Rainbow said. "Our Sunset is the best Sunset."

Sunset blushed. "Thanks."

"We should have a party to celebrate the premiere!" Pinkie cheered. "Slumber party at my house!"

The girls cheered as the proceeded to the exit.

"I could use a nice night of relaxation after being trapped in that dreadful mirror," Rarity said, shuddering. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh, on the subject of counterparts," Starlight continued. "I have another friend back in Equestria. He's a stallion named Coppermane."

The girls all stopped with a gasp, all looking at Fluttershy, whom had become noticeably more somber.

"Wh-What did I say?" Starlight asked. "Does Coppermane have a counterpart here?"

"Um… Starlight," Applejack said, gesturing to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" Starlight said. "D-Did I say something bad?" She looked around her, and noticed how uncomfortable the girls looked. "Did they break up or something? I-It was just a question!"

"Don't worry about it, Starlight. You don't know about it," Sunset said. "Yes, Coppermane does have a counterpart, and yes he's Fluttershy's boyfriend. They haven't broken up, and they're not going to anytime soon. It's a long story, but… our school recently went to a camp, and our magic got a little out of control, and he got badly injured. He's actually in a coma right now, and… well… we're not sure if he's gonna make it."

Fluttershy whimpered, holding herself tightly, looking like she was fighting tears.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Rarity said. "It's alright. Here, let's go somewhere more private."

The girls all walked outside, finding a spot beside the theater. Rarity held Fluttershy in her arms to comfort her as she fought tears in her eyes.

"A coma…" Starlight mumbled. "Gosh… I-I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I had no idea."

"We know, darling," Rarity said. "Don't fret about it. Our poor Fluttershy is just worried sick about her beau."

Starlight bit her lip as she watched a tear run down Fluttershy's cheek.

"I've ruined the night, haven't I?" Starlight said.

"You didn't know, Starlight," Sunset said. "It's okay."

Fluttershy suddenly gasped, her face horrified.

"Oh my goodness! I… I haven't visited Coppermane today!" she shrieked. "I knew I was forgetting something! Oh no… I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Hold on, what time is it?" Rainbow asked.

"7:15!" Pinkie said.

"There's still time! C-Can we go to the hospital? _Please_?" Fluttershy begged.

"Fluttershy it takes half an hour to get to the hospital from here," Twilight said. "You'd only have fifteen minutes."

"I don't care!" Fluttershy said. "I-I just want to see him! I promised him I'd visit every day! Please!"

"Fluttershy!" Applejack said, grabbing her. "Calm… down…"

Fluttershy's panicked breathing eventually normalized, along with the storm dissipating in her eyes. She let out a long sigh.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just miss him so much," Fluttershy said.

"We know," Sunset said. "Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital. C'mon, girls!"

With that, they all made haste for Sunset's car. It was a tight fit, but they managed to squeeze everyone in. And they were soon bound for the hospital.

* * *

They pulled up, and Fluttershy was the first out of the car, practically sprinting to the entrance.

"Hello? We're here to visit Coppermane," Fluttershy said, panting.

"Ah yes," the desk clerk said. "I was wondering if you were gonna show up. Brought all your friends this time?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. "I-It's been a long day."

"Well, I don't think we can allow so many people in the room at once," they said. "Only three at a time. Any more and it just gets noisy for the patients."

Fluttershy nodded. "I-I understand. Thank you."

The desk clerk handed Fluttershy three visitor stickers. She turned around to her friends, all situated in the waiting room.

"I'll go with you this time," Twilight said.

"Can I go too?" Starlight asked. "I kind of want to see what he looks like. I'm curious."

Fluttershy and Twilight nodded, handing Starlight the third pass, and before they could even blink Fluttershy was off to Coppermane's room. Twilight and Starlight soon followed.

Fluttershy walked in, and there he was. Her boyfriend still laying in the bed, comatose.

"H-Hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "I-I'm so sorry I'm late. Th-The magic got a little out of control again today."

Twilight and Starlight entered the room, and saw Fluttershy sitting next to her lover, holding his hand.

"Hi, Coppermane," Twilight said. "It's Twilight. And there's also someone else here to see you. Princess Twilight's student Starlight Glimmer came here to visit."

Starlight walked up carefully. "So… this is Coppermane, huh?" She wasn't expecting all the bandages on him. It looked like half of his body had been broken by whatever happened.

"I don't have very long today, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "But I promise, I'll be here tomorrow as soon as visiting hours begin." She brought his hand up to her cheek. A small smile broke out as a tear fell down her cheek. "I still miss you, Coppermane…"

Starlight watched as Fluttershy told Coppermane about her day. She told him about how they got trapped in the mirror, and how much she wanted him to be there to comfort her. She told him about the movie, and how exciting it was to see her friends on the big screen. But overall, Starlight was amazed at the amount of love she saw in Fluttershy's eyes. How she used his hand to stroke her cheek, never wavering once. How she looked at him, and how tenderly she spoke.

"Wow…" Starlight said. "She's really in love, isn't she?"

Twilight nodded. "It's something I hope I can have someday."

"Why did she want you to come with her?" Starlight asked. "She seems like she's in her own world over there."

"She just wanted one of use to come with her. It didn't really matter who it was particularly," Twilight said. "Apparently the first day she visited, she didn't do so well mentally. She has one of us go with her each time to help if she gets hysterical."

"Doesn't that sound a little… unhealthy? Visiting every day? I mean, if she needs someone here all the time to keep her calm…"

Twilight sighed. "Yeah…"

* * *

"All I'm saying is we can't keep going out of our way like this for her," Rainbow said. "I know we all love Fluttershy, but this is getting out of hand."

"Not to mention it's unhealthy," Applejack said.

"I know, but have any of you ever had a loved one in a coma before?" Sunset asked.

"No, but she can't spend one day away from him," Rainbow said.

"Darlings, please," Rarity said. "The poor thing is worried sick."

"And I know you're worried about him too, Rainbow," Sunset said.

"We're _all_ worried," Rainbow said.

"I couldn't cheer her up afterwards with _anything_ ," Pinkie said, her hair becoming noticeably flatter. "It was hard for me to watch her be so worried."

"Exactly," Applejack said. "It's unhealthy for everyone, and especially Fluttershy. I know she's worried sick, and I would be too, but we need to get Fluttershy away from Coppermane for a day. I was hoping it'd be today, but then she remembered."

"I agree with Applejack," Rarity said. "Fluttershy needs a day of relaxation. The stress is getting to her. It's not good for her health."

"I can bake a ton of her favorite sweets!" Pinkie said. "I know exactly what she likes!"

Sunset sighed. "I guess you're right. After all, if she _always needs_ one of us to go with her just to keep her calm…"

"So you're with us, then?" Rainbow asked.

"You girls realize Fluttershy is going to hate us tomorrow, right?" Sunset said.

"Sunset, it's for her own good," Applejack said.

Sunset looked around at her friends. All of them, even Pinkie, had serious faces. This whole situation has been stressful for the entire group. It was time for a break.

"Okay," Sunset said. "I'm with you girls. It's for her own good."

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

"What do you mean we can't go see him?!" Fluttershy asked, tearing up. "I-I promised I'd visit him when visiting hours start, and they've started right now!"

The girls' plan to keep Fluttershy occupied and away from Coppermane had been working thus far. Rarity made an appointment at the spa for Fluttershy and herself, Applejack went with her to the animal shelter, and the entire group going out for treats at the Sweet Shoppe. But then she asked the fatal question of who was going to go with her today to the hospital, and this was the moment the group all feared.

"Fluttershy, listen," Rainbow said. "We've been thinking… and we've decided that you need to stay away from Coppermane for a day."

"Wh-What?!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"We think you need a break from visiting him so much," Twilight said. "It's not healthy."

"Every time we go with you, you're just so sad," Pinkie said, her hair graying out. "And it makes _us_ sad."

"We can't keep goin' out of our way for ya, sugarcube," Applejack said. "This is hard for us too, not just because our friend is comatose, but because we have to keep you from gettin' hysterical."

"B-But… but… I-I promised…"

"Darling, we're worried about you too," Rarity said. "We're happy to help you, but this is bad for your health."

"Don't you think it's a bit unhealthy if you need someone with you every time you go visit him?" Sunset said. "Visiting every day is pretty mentally taxing already, right?"

Fluttershy was silent. She put her head down, and sobbed. Everyone around her sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Of all the occupied tables in the room, and of all the noise, their table was completely mute as Fluttershy cried.

"Um… Fluttershy?" Starlight said. "I-I'm sure your friends only mean the best. They all care about. I care about you. M-Maybe you and _I_ could do something later?"

Fluttershy, with a loud shout, suddenly banged her glass on the table, shattering it into pieces.

"You shut your mouth!" she shouted.

Starlight nearly fell back. "Wh-Wha—"

"Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Fluttershy shouted, slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

"Whoa!"

"Calm down!"

"All of you _SHUT UP_!" Fluttershy screamed. "Why are you trying to keep me from him?! I promised him I'd come back every single day to watch over him! Do you think I could just break that promise?!

Rainbow raised her hand. "Fl-Flutter—"

"I SAID _SHUT UP_!" Fluttershy shouted. "Don't you understand?! Coppermane could DIE! What if he dies today?! I'll never see him again! Do you know how worried I've been?! Have any of you _ever_ loved someone so much?! He could die, and it's all my fault! I just want to be there with him!"

"Fluttershy! Sit down this instant!" Rarity commanded.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled. "Why are you keeping me away from him?!"

"It's for your own good!" Sunset said.

"My own good?! He makes me happy! Do you not want me to be happy?! I HATE YOU!"

"Land sakes, Fluttershy, sit down!" Applejack said, trying to force her down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Fluttershy screamed, swatting her hand away. "YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY EITHER! NONE OF YOU DO! I _HATE_ YOU! I HATE _ALL_ OF YOU! JUST… _**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**_ _!_ "

Fluttershy pushed her friends out of her way and stormed into the restroom. Everyone could hear the slam of a bathroom stall door, almost like she broke it.

The restaurant was silent. Everyone stared at their table, but they hardly noticed. Never before have they seen their soft-spoken friend get so angry. Such rage from the sweetest girl they've ever known. Some of them began crying; all were too shocked to speak. The shattered remains of the store's glassware were scattered across the table and the floor. Not a word was spoken.

In the silence, footsteps could be heard approaching their table. It was Mrs. Cake, co-owner of the Sweet Shoppe.

"Girls… get your friend out of the restroom, and then please leave," she said.

The girls all nodded, slowly getting up, taking notice of all the patrons staring at them. They just made haste for the door.

"I-I'll go get her," Rarity said, still quite shaken. "J-Just wait outside."

"Okay," Sunset said.

"Wh-What did I say?" Starlight cried. "Sh-She _hates_ me?"

"No, she doesn't," Sunset said, guiding her to the door. "C'mon."

[hr]

Rarity waited by the doorway to the bathroom, giving Fluttershy a moment to calm down. But she could clearly be heard bawling in there. Luckily, the restaurant noise was starting to pick up again. Though practically all the conversations were unsurprisingly about what just happened. Rarity got some mean looks, and she shrugged it off. They didn't know what Fluttershy was going through now.

With a deep breath, she entered.

"Fluttershy? Darling?"

Rarity approached the stall where Fluttershy was. She knocked on the door, evoking a startled squeak from her.

"Sweetheart?"

"R-Rarity?"

"Yes."

"G-Go away," Fluttershy whimpered.

"We're not leaving you here."

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone and sad."

"Don't be ridiculous, darling."

Fluttershy sniffled. "I… I just want Coppermane…"

"I know you do, sweetheart. We all know. But this is what we're talking about," Rarity said.

"Wanting to keep us apart?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Fluttershy, please," Rarity said sternly. "Just listen to what I have to say."

Fluttershy was silent for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "O-Okay."

Rarity smiled. "Darling, we want nothing but for you to be the happiest girl in the world. If any of our powers could heal the ill, we would've made Coppermane better before he even got to the emergency room. We absolutely support your relationship. We know how happy he makes you. But all these visits are getting out of hand. It's hard for us to see our best friend get so emotional. And you're not the only one who misses Coppermane, sweetness. I won't say we miss him as much as you, but we want him back too. You've been literally worrying yourself sick. Your skin has become very pale as of late, and your hair is frizzy and messy. And let me be clear, this is _not_ the fashionista saying these words. We've all noticed how emotionally sick you've made yourself. I know you love Coppermane, but think about if this were a family member, or one of us. What do you think Coppermane would say? Fluttershy, we're your friends, and we want nothing but the best for you. We all knew you wouldn't like what we did today, but it was for your own good. Would you want to watch one of us go through such emotional distress every single day? I want Coppermane back as much as you do, Fluttershy. We want to help you. But you have to _let_ us help you. Take a break from all the stress. Get your health back. I promise, Coppermane would say the exact same thing if he were here. He wouldn't want to see that pretty face be so upset all the time. So darling, if you'll allow us to, let us be here for you. Let's get through this together… as _friends_."

Silence. Nothing was said. Rarity stood there, letting everything she said sink in. She braced herself for another meltdown, in case Fluttershy was still angry. After a minute, nothing. But then the door opened, and Fluttershy came out bawling and gave Rarity a big hug.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Rarity!"

Rarity smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes too. She embraced her best friend in return, holding her tightly and brushing her hair.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm here for you, darling."

"I've been so selfish! I-I didn't mean to yell! I don't know what came over me! I don't hate you girls at all! I didn't mean what I said! I'm so sorry!"

"I forgive you, sweetness. Shh… it's okay," Rarity whispered, just holding her friend, letting her get it all out.

Fluttershy cried for perhaps two full minutes, and Rarity just stood there holding her. When she began to calm down, she tightened her embrace.

"Come now. The girls are waiting outside. We can go back to the boutique," Rarity said.

"O-Okay," Fluttershy said. "Wait! I-I'm scared to go out there…"

"We'll be fast," Rarity said. "Stay close to me, and I'll get you out of here in a jiffy."

"What about the others? Th-They must hate me now…"

"Fluttershy, we could _never_ hate you," Rarity said, giving her another hug. "Now let's get going."

With that, Fluttershy started her walk of shame to the exit. Immediately she got nasty looks from everyone, causing her to whimper.

"Don't mind them," Rarity said. "They have no idea what you've been going through."

The walk felt like forever to Fluttershy, but she at last made it out. Sure enough, the rest of the group was out there. They looked so distraught. Starlight was crying into Sunset's shoulder, Pinkie's hair was limp and lifeless, and Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash just stood still, staring aimlessly. They all turned to see Fluttershy with Rarity, and they didn't give her any nasty looks like the patrons did. Instead… they were worrisome.

Fluttershy felt more tears building up behind her eyes.

"Girls… I… I'm so sorry…" Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry for yelling at all of you. I didn't mean anything I said. I-I don't know what came over me. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I just feel awful, and…"

Rainbow walked up to her, and she was ready for her to yell at her. But instead, she pulled Fluttershy into a big hug without a single word. Applejack came over and did the same. So did Sunset. And Rarity. Soon, she was in the middle of a big group hug with her closest friends, even Starlight. She looked around at them. Their eyes were closed, and they all had tears in their eyes. Even Rainbow and Applejack.

As Fluttershy closed her eyes to bask in her friends' love, she couldn't stop a little tear from falling down her cheek as well.

* * *

 **Just letting you know, this chapter takes place after _Mirror Magic_ , the 3rd EG special. That's why Starlight is here.**

 **This was supposed to contain a whole other scene, but I decided to split it up into 2 parts, especially considering the contrasting themes between them. Hope you liked the spark of drama in this chapter. I hope you'll stick around, because I'm hoping to have Ch.8 out soon. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	8. Detox

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.8: Detox

The drive to the boutique was silent. Nobody said a single word. Some were still crying from what happened. The storm that raged through the day, crumbling it before everyone's eyes. At least, that's how Fluttershy saw it.

Fluttershy sat in the back with Rarity holding her. Black streams of mascara trickled down her cheek as the emotions in her mind stormed. What could she say? What could she say to mend the wounds she created in all her friendships today? Even Starlight… poor Starlight. She must think Fluttershy hates her now. She could see Starlight in the passenger seat next to Sunset, and black mascara stains were on her cheeks too. Pinkie's hair was still flat and lifeless. Her skin had a subtle shade of gray shrouding it, and she, like almost everyone else, had tears running down her cheek. Even Rainbow Dash and Applejack, the two hardiest girls in the group, had been crying.

Fluttershy sniffled, and Rarity tightened her embrace. The world seemed so much darker now. It appeared to be cloudier outside, and even windier. She looked down and held her geode in her hand. The special geode that linked her to all her friends, and granted them her power. She was tempted to rip it off and throw it out the window. After treating her friends the way she did, she didn't deserve such a gift. She didn't deserve her friends. She didn't even deserve Coppermane.

What would Coppermane say to her? What would he have done if he saw her today? Fluttershy could only guess that he would've dumped her. After all, who would want such a selfish girl?

After a car ride that seemed like forever, they arrived at the boutique. As soon as they got out, drops of rain could be heard beating on the car. And they were picking up quickly. Fluttershy and Rarity were the last ones out, and a flash of lightning greeted them as they made haste for the entrance. Thunder crashed outside as they closed the door behind them.

"Alright, girls," Sunset said. "It's been a rough day for all of us, but let's just sit down and talk, okay?"

The girls nodded, and slowly made their way to the couch area. Rarity sat down with Fluttershy. Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset sat on the sofa across from them. Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack sat on the floor. A moment of silence passed before anyone felt comfortable to talk.

"Fluttershy?" Sunset asked. "Can you tell about what you've been thinking lately? I think I speak for all of us when I say… we're more worried than ever."

The girls nodded.

"We want to know what's been going on," Sunset said. "We're not mad at you at all. Whatever you say to us will not leave the boutique. But it's pretty clear that there's more happening in your head than what you've already told us."

Fluttershy looked around. All her friends stared intently at her. Their eyes were big and watery. It hurt to see, but their eyes all conveyed the willingness to help her. She could clearly see the concern in all of them. Though, Starlight showed something extra. She was stiff, and her pupils were noticeably constricted, as if she was anticipating something to jump out and scare her.

Fluttershy sighed. "Before I say anything… Starlight?"

Starlight flinched. "Y-Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry," Fluttershy said. "I've been the worst to you, and you just got here. I don't hate you at all, and… I'd love to spend time with you."

The fear in her eyes melted away, along with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Starlight said. "I hope we can still be friends."

Fluttershy managed a small smile. "Y-You _are_ my friend."

Starlight smiled, placing her hand on her heart.

"Y-You're _all_ my friends," Fluttershy said. "The most wonderful friends I could ask for. But I've been so horrible to you. I didn't mean to be so selfish. I just wanted to see my poor Coppermane so badly that it was all I cared about. And… oh goodness… I-I didn't mean to lose my temper like that…"

Rarity wrapped her arms around Fluttershy as tears fell down her cheek again.

"It's okay, darling," Rarity said. "We know you didn't mean it."

"In hindsight… we did sound a mite insensitive," Applejack said.

"I-I scare _myself_ when I think about it," Fluttershy whimpered. "I don't know what came over me. I meant none of it. I don't hate you girls. I could _never_ hate you." She let out a long sigh, trying to calm herself down. "You girls are right. I-I shouldn't be visiting every day. I've never had anyone I care about in the hospital before. I didn't know it could be so stressful."

"That's why we did what we did," Twilight said. "And we're glad you've realized it."

"At least now we know not to make you angry," Pinkie remarked, earning a giggle from everyone. Only a small giggle, but it was ambrosia for the girls after today.

"I'm so sorry about today," Fluttershy said. "I feel awful."

"That's why we're here, darling," Rarity said. "Friends help each other, no matter what."

Everyone nodded, putting a much-needed smile on Fluttershy's face.

"Girls… I-I haven't been feeling like myself," Fluttershy said.

"We're listening," Sunset said.

"I've been so worried. I think you all know that. But… there's more. You see, at camp Coppermane kept talking about the magic. I've told him that he doesn't need magic to win my love or all of us as friends. He has us because we like him as a person, and he has me because he's the most amazing guy I've ever met. But I think seeing all of us gain these powers made him feel… inferior. He even told me that he wishes he could have magic too so he could help. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't ask for this power. None of us did. I don't think he blames any of us, he just blames fate. When Gloriosa attacked, I told him to go somewhere safe so he didn't get hurt. He wouldn't go, saying he wanted to help, and… I-I snapped at him. I told him that he doesn't have magic, and that he _can't_ help. I don't think I could've made him feel worse about himself." Fluttershy stopped for a moment, trying to stop the tears from falling. With a deep breath, she continued. "He looked so hurt. What was I supposed to do? I just wanted him to be safe. But when he looked back, he started sprinting towards me. He pushed me away, and when I looked at him again… she had him. I couldn't do anything about it. I don't know what she did to him, but when the next time I saw him, he was hurt. Unconscious. And now he's in the hospital, and I may never get to hear his voice again." Fluttershy had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "He's in the hospital, and it's all my fault! I should've been faster. The last memory he has of me is being turned away because he doesn't have magic. Even if he wakes up… what if he's not the same? I… I… oh, Coppermane, I'm so sorry!"

Fluttershy broke down, collapsing in Rarity's lap. Silence fell across the room as they let Fluttershy get her emotions out. They looked around at each other, and they could see that everyone understood what Fluttershy had been going through. It was more than just the fear of losing a loved one. No wonder she lost her temper like she did. Who knows how long those emotions had been simmering inside of her.

After a full minute of tears, Fluttershy started to calm down.

"Fluttershy, it's not your fault," Twilight said.

"Gloriosa was a _huge_ powerful meanie at the time," Pinkie said.

"She was hard for even _us_ to take down," Rainbow said.

"B-But… if I had been faster…"

"Fluttershy, don't blame yourself for what happened," Sunset said.

"Wouldn't Coppermane want _you_ to be safe too?" Starlight asked.

Fluttershy pondered, and then nodded.

"You know how _I_ see it, darling?" Rarity asked. "He saw his loved one in trouble, about to be taken by that dreadful monster, and without a second thought he ran back to save you. Nothing else mattered but your safety, no matter the cost. If he hadn't have done what he did, you might not even be with us right now. Fluttershy… he was willing to sacrifice himself for you. He didn't have to do it. He just loves you so much that he put your life in front of his own. It's no fault of yours. And I think deep down, he knows that you would've done the same for him."

"And he's not dead, Fluttershy," Sunset said. "He's still here."

"More importantly, Coppermane is one of the strongest guys we know," Rainbow said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Fluttershy, I don't know _this_ world's Coppermane, but I know the Coppermane back in Equestria," Starlight said. "You're really lucky to have someone who loves you as much as he does, and he's lucky to have you. I would hazard to guess that he's fighting this coma with every fiber of his being just so he can be with you again."

"Fluttershy, don't blame yourself for what happened," Sunset said. "It was beyond our control."

"He might not have magic, but he has the sweetest girlfriend in the world," Twilight said. "I know you'll support him no matter what, and cheer him up when he's down."

"Yeah," Rainbow said. "Let's just hope he doesn't make her angry anytime soon."

The girls all laughed, and Fluttershy blushed profusely.

"I think I'm going to take a few days off from the hospital," Fluttershy said. "I need it."

"We're relieved to hear you say that, sweetheart," Rarity said.

"And no matter what, we're here for you Fluttershy," Sunset said. "Don't be afraid to talk to us. We'll do everything in our power to make you happy and healthy."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you. All of you. I… I don't deserve friends like you. I love you girls so much."

"We love you too," Rarity said, giving her a big hug. Everyone else joined in, almost smothering her. She couldn't stop a big smile from breaking out. How lucky could one girl be to have such amazing friends?

"Um, Fluttershy?" Starlight asked after everyone sat back down.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I ask… how you met Coppermane?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh… um… m-maybe I shouldn't. Th-This day has been all about me, I don't want to take up any more of your time."

"Don't be ridiculous, darling," Rarity said. "Perhaps talking about memories with Coppermane would help?"

"It always makes you happy!" Pinkie said, the life having returned to her hair and skin.

"Besides, some of us weren't there ourselves," Sunset said, an eyebrow raised.

Fluttershy looked around, and they were all looking at her intently. But it wasn't like before. Now, their eyes were filled with the joy of being together as friends.

"Well… it was Friday after school. Princess Twilight had paid us a visit, and I was walking around with her, when we spotted a guy getting things out of his locker. I recognized him from math, but didn't know his name yet. Then two mean bullies came and jumped him. Princess Twilight and I saw it all happen, and we just had to go help him. He seemed so scared, like we were going to hurt him. Twilight got him up, and we helped gather his things. I reached for a paper, and he did too. And… that's when it happened. I looked up, and in front of me were just the biggest, warmest brown eyes I've ever seen. Nobody had ever looked at me like he did. I-I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Aww, that's cute!" Starlight said.

Fluttershy giggled. "We talked that whole week. I got to know him more, and then after band practice he asked me out!"

"I think that's the giddiest I've ever seen Fluttershy," Sunset said.

"Darn tootin'," Applejack said.

"I don't think you ever told us what happened on that first date of yours," Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Oh… nothing much," Fluttershy said. "He just brought me to his house and we watched a movie. But he was so sweet! He cuddled with me, he brushed my hair, he told me why he liked me, and… our first kiss!" She let out a little squeal of joy.

"That's really cool," Starlight said.

"The next day we went to the mall, and he won me a stuffed unicorn from the prize corner, and he bought me this necklace!" she said, showing it to them.

Rarity obviously took an interest. "How have I never seen this up close before? It's beautiful, and goes marvelously with your eye color."

Fluttershy giggled. "I'll never forget the first time we slow danced. The power was out, so all we had were candles, but it was so romantic! He had a whole playlist on his phone with a bunch of slow songs on it, just for slow dancing. It was so cute! He held me close, looked at me with those warm, chocolaty brown eyes, and said how lucky he was to have me, and… he said I was the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Aww!" all the girls said.

"He also got me this bracelet for our ten-month anniversary," Fluttershy said, holding her hand out to show it to them.

"Oh my!" Rarity said, examining it closely. "It's exquisite! You never told me he has such wonderful taste in jewelry."

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush.

"What about this other bracelet, darling?" Rarity asked, pointing to the bead bracelet.

"Oh, he made that for me at camp. He has a matching one. He said it's a little piece of him for me to carry around," Fluttershy said.

"Aww, that's cute," Starlight said.

"It says 'I love you' on it," Sunset said. "That's really sweet."

"He also told me that each of the beads represents a happy memory he has of me, and all the teal ones are for each month we've been dating," Fluttershy said.

"Wow…" Starlight said. "He sounds really great."

"He's amazing!" Fluttershy swooned. "He's smart, sweet, talented, the cutest thing, and so handsome! Soft, coppery hair, pearly white skin, and the warmest brown eyes in the world! Like freshly baked chocolate chips in a cookie. I could look into his eyes all day!"

The girls all giggled. Fluttershy just goes gaga whenever she talks about Coppermane.

"He's the strongest guy I've ever met," she continued. "He's changed my life. I… I love him. I love him so much."

"And he loves you, sweetness," Rarity said. "He loves you with all his heart. And we love him too."

Everyone gave a nod.

"I hope I can meet him soon," Starlight said. "He sounds like a great guy."

"He's a little shy, but he's fun once you get him to open up," Rainbow said.

"We still have to get him to dance at parties!" Pinkie said.

"Like Rainbow said, he's a little shy," Applejack said.

"I hope you can meet him soon too, Starlight," Sunset said.

"Do you know how long Princess Twilight said you should stay?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly, Fluttershy's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and looked at it quizzically. It wasn't a number she recognized, but it was Canterlot's area code, so she tapped the answer button.

"H-Hello?"

The volume was a bit high on the phone, so everyone was able to hear a little of the other line.

"Hello, may I speak to a Miss… 'Fluttershy', please?"

"Um… sp-speaking…?"

"Hello, Miss Fluttershy, how are you this evening? This is the Canterlot hospital calling you about Coppermane. Your number was the first in his emergency contact list."

"Coppermane? Wh-What about him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. And the reason I've called is… his eyes have opened."

Fluttershy gasped. "He's awake?!"

"Miss, waking up from a coma doesn't happen overnight. It's a process."

"But… his eyes are open?"

"Yes, and he is responding to basic stimuli like waving a finger in front of his eye, touch, and sound. He's very weak, and can't speak much at all. However, he keeps saying your name."

"He… he's saying my name?"

"Yes. There isn't a whole lot of time left for visiting hours though, so if you want to visit him, I suggest you hurry."

"Thank you, doctor!" Fluttershy said, hanging up. "Coppermane's awake!"

"We heard!" Rainbow said.

"W-We have to get to the hospital now!" Fluttershy cried. "H-He wants me!"

"What?" Applejack asked.

"The doctor said he keeps saying my name! I-I have to go see him! There's only a few minutes of visiting time left!"

"Fluttershy," Rainbow said, "What about everything we just—"

"Rainbow," Sunset interrupted. "This is different. He's awake now. Fluttershy has been waiting for this. I'll take you, Fluttershy. Anyone else who wants to go, we have to go _now_."

Fluttershy bolted out the door, not caring that it was raining outside. "Hurry! Hurry!"

Nobody was staying behind for this. All the girls crammed in Sunset's car, and were off to the hospital in a flash.

* * *

"I'm here to see Coppermane!" Fluttershy said to the desk clerk.

"There's only ten minutes left of visiting hours," said the clerk.

"He just woke up from a coma!" Fluttershy said. "I just want to see him for a few minutes, _please!_ "

"Okay!" the clerk said, somewhat defensively. "Don't worry about passes this time, as there's not a lot of time left. Just… keep your voice down, please."

"Oh, thank you!" Fluttershy said, running to Coppermane's room. The rest of the group quickly followed before they could hear the rule about too many people in one room.

Fluttershy slowed down outside the door, and took a deep breath before she entered.

"C-Coppermane?" she said. She looked over at the bed, and lo and behold… his eyes were open. With a groan he slowly and shakily lifted his hand to the sound.

"Fl… Fluttershy…?" he whispered.

"Coppermane! Oh, Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried, immediately rushing up and giving him the biggest hug she's ever given him, crying hysterically into his clothes. She gave him kisses upon kisses on the cheek, holding him tightly. She wailed as her tears soaked his bandages. "I thought I lost you forever!"

Her friends came in, and sure enough, he was awake. Fluttershy was hysterical, sobbing as she held him. They saw Coppermane's arm slowly and weakly wrap around her as her crying died down. But she still held him tight.

She leaned back to look at him. His eyes were barely open. He looked as if he could barely move.

"Fl… Fluttershy…?" he whispered again.

Fluttershy smiled, bringing his hand up to her cheek. "Yes. It's me. It's your Fluttershy. I'm here for you."

She felt his fingers start to move, caressing her cheek. A small smile grew on his face.

"Fluttershy…" he whispered.

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "And look… all your friends are here too."

They all waved at him as he slowly scanned the room.

"F-Friends…"

"Oh, my poor baby…" Fluttershy whimpered, holding his hand.

"What's going on in here?" said a doctor, walking in. Coppermane's doctor. "Ah, I see you decided to visit."

"Of course!" Fluttershy said. "I missed him so much."

"Well, he can't speak very well at the moment," the doctor said. "He's very confused and exhausted. Waking from a coma is a process, like I said. He might need some physical therapy to recuperate, but after monitoring him today, I think he's on track for a full recovery."

"Really?" Fluttershy said.

"Your beau is very strong," the doctor said. "This is actually the first time I've seen him smile today."

Fluttershy looked down at Coppermane, and he was fixated on her. It made her blush. She interlaced her fingers with his, and looked into his wonderful brown eyes. The brown eyes she missed dearly.

"I… I…" Coppermane groaned.

"Yes? What is it, Coppermane?" Fluttershy encouraged.

"I… l-love… y-you…"

Fluttershy's heart melted. She couldn't help another tear from falling. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"I… l-love… y-you… I… l-love…" Coppermane repeated those words like a mantra before his eyes closed and his hand went limp.

"C-Coppermane?" Fluttershy cried.

"Don't worry," the doctor said. "He's been like this all day. Like I said, he's _very_ exhausted. He's recovering quickly, though. I'd say he'll be able to speak in complete sentences soon. Once he can stay awake for a longer period of time we can explain what happened. Until then, I say we should let him rest."

The girls nodded and began making their way out, except for Fluttershy. Just one more minute with him.

She noticed the stuffed unicorn was on the table next to him.

"Did you leave that stuffed animal here?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I did," Fluttershy said. "He gave it to me as a gift when we first started dating. I wanted him to have it. M-Maybe it would help?"

"Maybe, Miss. Maybe." the doctor said.

Fluttershy was about to leave, but a thought stopped her. She looked down, and held her geode in her hand. The symbol of her magic. She looked back at Coppermane, and back at the geode. She smiled, and removed the geode from her neck.

"Here," she said, walking up to Coppermane. He placed it in his hand, and closed his fingers around it. "I'm always with you, Coppermane. Don't forget how much I love you. I'll come back and see you again really soon." She gave him one more kiss. This time, on the lips. "Goodnight, my prince. I love you."

With that, Fluttershy exited the room, greeted by her friends. She was quickly smothered in another group hug; this being the warmest of them all. As Fluttershy left the building with her friends, she realized she didn't feel an ounce of stress anymore.

The weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, and once more, she could breathe.

* * *

 **There you go. He's finally awake, technically speaking. He can open his eyes. Quick update, I know, but I had this idea brewing in my head and couldn't wait.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. Probably won't be this quick, but hopefully won't take forever either. Thanks for sticking with me! Have a good one :)**


	9. I'm Here For You

The Green Leaves of Everfree

Ch.9: I'm Here For You

The beeping of a heart monitor… the sound of air rushing through vents… the feeling of restraint from casts…

Still in the hospital. Coppermane sighed as he cracked his eyes open. Faint glimmers of light shined through the window, deflected by the blinds to the floor, denying practically all illumination to the room. He tried to readjust himself, wincing as the pain. Having a broken rib was very limiting to how he could move, not to mention the broken arm and leg. Furthermore, his mind was still recovering from being comatose, making him incredibly weak. He could move his limbs and swivel his neck, but even that was taxing. He knew that he'd be asleep again within a couple hours. He looked to the end table at his side. There sat his phone and the stuffed unicorn he had given Fluttershy on their first date as a couple.

"Fluttershy…" Coppermane mumbled. He lifted his arm and reached for the stuffed animal, but it was too far. He struggled to move himself to better reach it, but the leg restraint made it almost impossible. He started to cry, continuing to reach.

He didn't even here the knock at the door, and didn't even acknowledge the doctor when he walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Cop—" he stopped when he saw what Coppermane was trying to do. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here you go," he said, handing the stuffed animal to Coppermane. "I had to move it to check your vital signs while you were asleep. I'll try to keep it closer to you from now on."

Coppermane smiled, holding it tightly with his one good arm.

"Th-Thanks," Coppermane mumbled.

"The nurses will be around with breakfast in a little bit. In the meantime, I need to examine you. Usual check-up, take a look at your fractures, and see how you respond to stimuli."

The doctor went about his business, Coppermane trying to be as cooperative as possible. The whole process took a decent amount of time, but Coppermane knew the routine after a couple days, despite still being rather confused.

"You're on your way to a quick recovery, Mr. Coppermane."

"H-How long?"

"Well, 'quick' is a relative term," the doctor said. "At least three more weeks."

"Wh-What?" Coppermane said, albeit at a whisper, as it was all he could physically muster.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you, but most patients take months to recover. I'll be back in the afternoon before visiting hours start to check up on you again. Like I said before, the nurses will be around with breakfast shortly. Is there anything else you need right now?"

Coppermane shook his head, and the doctor gave a nod before walking out, leaving him alone once again. He held the stuffed animal close to him as tears began to fall once more.

He reached over for his phone, holding it feebly. The date said Friday. To think… he could be spending his Friday at school with his friends and Fluttershy right now. Instead he was trapped in the emergency room. He pulled his blanket up to protect him from the sudden chills. He was flattered by the amount of texts he saw from his friends, the most messages coming from Fluttershy of course, but all he could do was read them. The simple act of replying, typing up a message, took too much effort. Even the simple act of adjusting his blanket, reaching for his phone, or even looking around the room depleted his energy.

His arm faltered, dropping onto the mattress with a thud, and all he could do was lay back on his pillow and look up at the ceiling tiles, drawing lines between the dots with his mind. He mustered the energy to keep the stuffed unicorn close. He used his hand to play with the mysterious yellow rock necklace that the doctor said Fluttershy had given him, though he's not quite sure why.

Staring up at the ceiling, all he could think about was Fluttershy. What was she doing right now? What was she learning about in school? What was she wearing today? How did she do her hair and makeup this morning? Was she thinking about him? Was she considering… _visiting_ today? Coppermane hoped and prayed that she was. No words could describe how much he missed her. Just the idea of holding her hand and looking into those beautiful teal eyes again filled him with unbearable longing. Even if they didn't talk, her presence would be enough.

He would give anything to see his princess's face right now.

"Fluttershy… Fluttershy… Fl-Fluttershy…"

His confused mind whispered her name like a mantra, slowly tapering off to sleep with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"I'm not sure. It's been a while."

"I hope he wakes up soon."

Voices. People were here. Consciousness returned to Coppermane's mind and he attempted to open his eyes. He fought with what little strength he had to move, but the most he could do was open his eyes and twitch his arm.

"He's waking up!"

"Coppermane?"

That voice… that sweet, tender voice. Was it really…? A sudden, fleeting surge of energy percolated through his body, and his eyes opened. He looked to his left, and what he saw took his breath away.

Long, cascading pink hair… eyes like diamonds… a smile so beautiful the fiery sky of the sunset would be jealous…

"Fl-Fl-Fluttershy?" Coppermane whispered.

"Coppermane! You're awake!" Fluttershy cheered, giving him a big hug.

Coppermane could barely move, but he used the every ounce of the tiny amount of strength he had to embrace his princess as best he could with one good arm. Her body was so warm.

"I think he's crying," an unfamiliar voice said.

Fluttershy released him from her embrace to look at him, and he indeed had tears in his eyes.

"Coppermane? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, rubbing his cheek.

His eyes were halfway open, clearly indicating how weak he was, but that didn't stop a big smile from appearing on his face.

"I… I…"

"Yes? What is it?" Fluttershy encouraged.

"I… I'm so happy you're here…" Coppermane mumbled. "I… I missed you so much…"

Fluttershy blushed, smiling big as she dried his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Coppermane. I'm here," she said, giving him a big kiss.

Her lips… her sweet, candy lips… it was like being touched by an angel.

"I… I hear others…" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy nodded. "You sure do! Sunset and Starlight came as well."

"St-Starlight?" Coppermane said. "Wh-Who's Starlight?"

"I'm Starlight," a girl's voice spoke.

Coppermane slowly turned his head to see a purple-haired girl with a pink beret waving at him. Then a familiar fiery-haired girl walked up behind her. Sunset Shimmer.

"She came when you first woke up, though I don't think you remember. You were barely conscious," Sunset said. "She's visiting from Equestria. Remember me talking about Princess Twilight's star student? This is her."

"I mean… I'm her _only_ student," Starlight said.

"Princess Twilight is very proud of you, Starlight," Sunset said.

Starlight blushed. "But anyways… I've heard a lot about you, Coppermane."

"R-Really?" Coppermane asked.

"Fluttershy talks about you all the time," Starlight giggled. "She just swoons over you."

Fluttershy blushed, wrapping her arms around Coppermane again.

"I just can't help myself!" Fluttershy said. "I could talk all day about how amazing you are!"

Coppermane felt his face heat up.

"I think it's adorable," Starlight said.

"I told you they were cute together," Sunset said.

The sound of someone's stomach rumbling silenced the room. Starlight blushed majorly.

"Oh gosh… did you all hear that?" Starlight asked.

Fluttershy and Sunset laughed.

"We've been waiting for a while. It _is_ about lunchtime anyways. How about you and I get some food, Starlight? We can leave these two alone for a bit," Sunset said.

"Sounds good to me," Starlight said.

"I'm sure Coppermane would like something else besides hospital food. Right, Coppermane?" Sunset asked.

Coppermane slowly turned his head, and gave a small, but noticeable nod, making the girls giggle.

"I know what you like, Coppermane. I've got you covered. C'mon, Starlight," Sunset said, ushering Starlight out of the room.

Fluttershy looked back at Coppermane, and his eyes were fixated on her. She blushed at the look he was giving her, as if he'd found the riches of paradise.

"Y-You're so… p-pretty…" Coppermane said, struggling to lift his hand. Fluttershy felt her face go bright red, assisting Coppermane's hand and bringing it to her cheek. He started moving his fingers, caressing her face.

"You're so sweet," Fluttershy said. "How do you feel?"

Coppermane grunted. "E-Everything hurts. S-So weak…"

Fluttershy sighed. He had casts everywhere. His left leg, elevated in the air, his right arm, his chest for his broken ribs, as well as around his forehead with a big blood stain above his left temple.

"I'm sorry, Coppermane. I wish I could do more to help," Fluttershy said. "My poor baby…"

"Y-You're helping… j-just by being here," Coppermane groaned.

Fluttershy blushed, leaning into his hand as he caressed her cheek. A feeling she missed dearly.

"Fluttershy… wh-what happened?" Coppermane asks.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"At camp… wh-what happened?"

"Y-You don't know?" Fluttershy asked.

"I… I remember nothing…" Coppermane said.

"I see," Fluttershy said. She probably could've guessed this. How could he possibly remember what happened after the injuries he sustained? She proceeded to shed some light on just what happened after he blacked out. She explained how they never found Gloriosa, but that if they could come up with some money, Timber would take over leading the camp. She told them about what they did to try to raise money, showing him the music video they made with the girls from Crystal Prep. He commented about Fluttershy in pony form, which made her blush. He's told her many times how crazy for her he is when she ponies up. She told him about Juniper Montage, the chaos that happened on set of the Daring Do movie, and how they got to be extras in it as payment for saving the whole project. She also spoke of the mirror, though only briefly. She'd rather not remember that horror.

"We've saved Camp Everfree, starred in a music video, acted in a movie… gosh… so much has happened!" Fluttershy said. "But I was always thinking about you. I was so worried."

Fluttershy paused, letting what she said sink in, remembering how weak Coppermane was. To her delight, he'd been looking at her the whole time, and had a big smile on his face.

"Fluttershy… h-have I ever told you… y-you're my hero?" Coppermane asked.

"I… I am?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane nodded. "Y-You do all these… amazing things… and have helped so many people… i-including me. Y-You're so sweet… and kind… and strong… I… I'm so proud of you. Y-You're so amazing."

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, Coppermane… _you're_ amazing. You saved my life at camp… even after I was so mean to you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I-I turned you away when you wanted to help. Don't you remember? I told you to go with the other campers so you would be safe because… you don't have magic. I felt awful, but even more so after what happened. I've felt so guilty while you were asleep because the last memory you have of me is me being mean to you. I-I didn't want to be, but I just wanted you to be safe, and—"

"F-F-Fluttershy… shhh…" Coppermane protested, lifting his hand as if to put his finger over her mouth and silence her. Fluttershy instead met him halfway with her own hand.

"Wh-What?" Fluttershy said, feeling her eyes start to well up.

"I-I don't remember… exactly what happened," Coppermane said. "B-But… I know you did it… because you care. Whatever happened… I-I forgive you. I… I'm just happy you're alive. I-I'm glad I could save you. I-I can't let that pretty face get hurt."

Fluttershy blushed profusely, bringing his hand back up to her cheek. The feeling made her flutter.

"The doctors weren't sure if you're were going to make it." She stopped, choking on her words a bit. "Th-They were shocked you survived your injuries at all."

Coppermane caressed Fluttershy's cheek, smiling at her.

"Fluttershy… d… d…"

"What is it, Coppermane?"

Coppermane sighed, his warm brown eyes twinkling like stars.

"Fluttershy… d… d-death… c-can't keep me… f-from loving you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's heart melted. She leaned into his hand, gazing into his adoring brown eyes, like warm chocolate chips in a cookie fresh from the oven.

"Y-You're so… p-pretty…" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy giggled. "You already said that, silly."

"I-I know…" Coppermane said. "You're… Y-You're _doubly_ pretty."

Fluttershy laughed, her face turning bright red. Even when he was this weak, he was the cutest thing in the world!

"I-I love you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled, giving him a peck and looking back into his eyes.

"I love you too," she said.

He looked up at her with such light in his eyes.

"Y-You're so… p-pretty…" Coppermane said once again. "Y-You're _triply_ pretty."

Fluttershy giggled, unable to stop herself from blushing again. It was impossible to tell if he was messing with her or if he was just confused. Either way, it was adorable and flattering.

"Coppermane… have I ever told you that you're _my_ hero?" Fluttershy said.

Coppermane's eyes widened. "Wh-What? M-Me?"

"Of course!" Fluttershy smiled. "You're the strongest guy I've ever met. Years of bullying and you're the sweetest, cutest guy in the world! After all these injuries… you're still alive. It's a miracle! And… y-you would really take a bullet for me?"

Coppermane smiled, and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. He looked at her with those warm brown eyes.

"For you? I'd take a hundred."

Fluttershy felt herself tear up. His eyes never wavered. His touch was so gentle and warm. She looked around the room, and on the table next to the bed, there was the stuffed unicorn and a special yellow gemstone. The same one she'd left for him on her last visit.

"Coppermane… I want you to have this," Fluttershy said, giving the geode to him.

"Wh-What is it?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy suddenly remembered that Coppermane has never seen these until now.

"When we defeated Gloriosa, my friends and I were given these geodes. Remember all our special powers? They were because of these. They have some kind of infused magic that gives us our powers. Sunset says she thinks we were meant to have them, regardless of why. Coppermane, I want you to have mine."

Coppermane's eyes went wide.

"Fluttershy… th-that's yours. I-It was meant for you, and _only_ you. I-I couldn't possibly…"

Fluttershy put her finger over his mouth, silencing him.

"Coppermane, you've done so much for me. More than you know. You've shown me what true strength is. You take care of me. You make me feel pretty. Or… y'know… _doubly_ pretty. You cheer me up when I'm sad. And most of all, you taught me just how possible it is to love something. You've changed my life. You're a part of who I am today, Coppermane. As far as I'm concerned, this geode is as much yours as it is mine." She put it around his neck, fixing his hair afterwards. "Keep it as a reminder of my love as you recover," she said, holding his hand and gazing deep into his warm, chocolaty brown eyes. "I know it's a long road ahead, but I'm here for you. I'll be here for you the whole way. You're my hero, Coppermane; my prince. And I love you. Forever and always."

Coppermane just stared into her big, celestial teal eyes, and almost felt smothered by the amount of affection radiating from them. He could feel the magical geode resting on his neck. He could almost feel the energies flowing into him. _Fluttershy's_ energies, coursing through his very being, like he was one with her. She began brushing his hair, and he practically melted at the feeling. He looked into Fluttershy's beautiful eyes as she brushed his hair. It was like looking at a goddess whom had descended from the heavens to help ease his pain.

"Fl-Fluttershy… I-I don't know what to say…"

She smiled, giving him a gentle kiss and a warm hug.

"I love you so much, Coppermane. Stay strong. I'm here for you."

Coppermane lifted his one good arm to hold Fluttershy as best he could. He heard Fluttershy sniffle, and felt the wetness of tears on his neck shortly after. He couldn't stop himself from shedding a tear as well.

"I love you too," Coppermane said. "I love you so much."

They held each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Neither of them could stop their eyes from wandering. It was as if they'd been across the globe for months, and were finally reunited.

Unfortunately, Coppermane's condition started to catch up with him, signaled by a mighty yawn.

Fluttershy giggled. His yawn was so cute. "Are you getting sleepy?"

Coppermane nodded, his eyes barely open. Fluttershy smiled, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Poor baby," Fluttershy whimpered. "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

Fluttershy felt him squeeze her hand, and noticed his eyelids moving somewhat erratically, as if he was fighting to stay awake. Fluttershy smiled and walked up behind him. She brought his head close to her and started brushing his hair while holding his hand. While she did this, she began to hum a soft little song for him. A song she hums to her animals when it's their bedtime. She looked down, and noticed Coppermane starting to drift off.

"Fl-Fluttershy… I… I-I don't want… t-to leave you again…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I-I don't want to sleep," Coppermane said, trying to squeeze Fluttershy's hand. "I-I've slept enough. I-I want to be here… w-with you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Fluttershy whispered, beginning to sway back and forth, as if to rock him to sleep. "I'm right here for you. Go to sleep, Coppermane. You need rest."

"B-But…"

"Shh… close your eyes… go to sleep…" Fluttershy whispered, starting to hum once more. After a moment, he let out a deep, soothed sigh, relaxing in her arms. Slowly but surely, his eyes closed and his head leaned back. Fluttershy smiled as she continued, swaying and humming.

She felt his entire body finally relax, but she continued to sway. She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my prince," Fluttershy whispered. "I love you so much."

The door to the room opened, and in walked Sunset and Starlight, returning with food. They stopped when they saw what Fluttershy was up to.

"Shh… he's asleep," Fluttershy whispered.

They watched as Fluttershy leaned her head on his head, swaying and humming a little lullaby.

"Aww!" Starlight whispered. "That's so sweet!"

No doubt one of the cutest things either of them had seen. Most of all, they both looked happy. Coppermane slept like a baby in Fluttershy's arms, and Fluttershy had the biggest smile on her face, complete with a slight blush.

Fluttershy was reunited with her prince, and Sunset and Starlight couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

 **I think we were _well_ overdue for another fluffy chapter. Hope you liked it, and stay tuned for chapter 10! Might be a while since I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna do with Ch.10 just yet, but thanks for keeping up with the story!**

 **Have a good one!**


End file.
